Falling inside the Black
by Sinbreaker
Summary: The final story of Poison Light. Poison has survived! She and Shadow are back together and a little closer than ever before. But a shadow from others past has started to follow her. And a new empire has rosen that brings new threts. Oh, and did I mention R'n'R is in this story? And he's ready for Round 2 in his twisted games... Dicontinued until Further Notice
1. Phone Call

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I snapped my eyes open and grabbed the phone off of the coffee table and I sat up and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked with a yawn and then the person on the other end said "Celty, it's me Shadow. You wanted to talk about something." I blinked my eyes in confusion then I remembered what he was talking about and I growled.

"THAT WAS FOUR FUCKING MONTHS AGO, YOU ASS!" I screamed into the phone and accidentally waking up Kage who had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Well then I just might hang up." Shadow said and I countered by saying "Then you wont find out what I have to say and I think you will like the news…and why did you call now and instead of oh I don't know…four months ago!"

"I had to fix my house." he said and I smirked and said "Fix it up from your Knuckles moment?" Shadow growled on the other end and I laughed. "Okay I have a question for you Shadow." I started out with then said "Do you know a hedgehog by the name of Kage?"

Shadow was quiet and then answered "No." I sighed and then asked "How about Kage Light?" Shadow took a sharp breath then answered "Yes. That's Poison's older brother that died when she was younger." When he said Poison his voice cracked.

"Uh…what if I told you that he is not dead and that I am watching him as we speak, he is making a cup of coffee." Shadow was quiet and then said "Your not joking are you?" I sighed and then said "I don't joke about those kinds of things. I'm serous! There is a black hedgehog in my kitchen drinking coffee that is Poison's brother!"

"Well if that's all then I got to-" "Wait!" I interrupted him. I bit my lower lip and then said "You miss Poison right?"

"That is the most stupid question I have ever heard you ask. Yes I do!" he spat the last part and I rolled my eyes and said "Act like that and I won't tell you good news!" I yelled and Shadow grumbled something and then asked "What good news?"

"What if I told you…" I started and took a deep breath and said "Poison, isn't dead?" Click. I pulled the phone away from my ear and said "He hung up!"

Kage walked into the living room and said "What did you expect? That's Shadow for you. I bet as we speak he racing over here to see if your lying and thank god your not." Kage said and sat down and I sweat dropped.

"Yah, but I'm worried on what will happen when they see each other." I said.

"Well, keep him from taking her away and he can stay, but she needs to stay here where you and I and Dr. Finitevus can watch her." Kage said and then his ear twitched and then said "Shadow's here."

I sighed and walked to the entrance of the temple and open up the door to see a really pissed Shadow. "You better not be joking or I swear you will lose your arm!" he hissed and I sighed and said "Fine! I already had to replace my left. Come on in!" I said and let Shadow walk in.

"Hi! Nice to meet my sis's boyfriend!" Kage said and took another sip of his coffee and went back to watching TV. "Who are you?" Shadow asked and without looking away from the TV he said "Kage Light. Poison's oldest brother."

Shadow blankly stared at Kage and I walked past and knocked on the kitchen door and asked "Yo! Flying! You got her food done yet?" Flying opened the door and handed me a plate of food and a fork. Why I was letting him cook? Because he is the only one out of the Destructix that can.

"Grab that coke." I said to Shadow and he picked up a can pf Coke-a-cola and fallowed me up some stairs. "Where are we headed?" he asked and I smiled and said "The Future." Shadow huffed and I said "Someone told me that. Just messing with you Shads!"

"Don't call me that." he growled and I came to my room and handed Shadow the plate of food and opened the door and then backed out and said "Wait here." I took the food and coke and kicked the door closed behind me and placed the food on a table.

"She's got a visitor." I said to Finitevus and he said "Send them away, she's not in a good condition." I rolled my eyes and then said "It's Shadow."

"Except him, he can come and see her." Finitevus stood up from his chair and walked out of the room. I heard Shadow growl at him but that was all. Yah, he can see her only because you don't want Shadow to bash this place in…

I walked to the door and opened it up to see Shadow leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Okay mister Emo, you can come in now!" I said playfully and Shadow growled and said "I'm not Emo."

I sighed and moved out of Shadow's path and shut the door behind us. Shadow looked around the room and then his eyes rested on my bed, where Poison was sleeping.


	2. Back Together

I looked around the room and when I looked over at the bed, my heart nearly stopped. Poison was there. I would have rushed up to her but she was banged up and asleep. She wasn't in the best condition.

"Go ahead!" Celty whispered and shoved me forward. I walked forward and got a better view of her. She had bandages covering her right arm, and all around her torso. Also covering her right eye. And I guess there was more under her blanket.

I stood over her with my arms crossed and I watched her sleep. She breathed slowly and heavily. Celty walked up behind me and then she said "Come on! Wake her up! Usually I don't want people to but this is different."

I looked back at Poison and got closer to her bed. "Poison…" I said and reached for her hand.

* * *

><p>I felt something by my hand but I didn't bother opening my eyes. It might just be Finitevus or Celty checking my heart beat. But instead of them reaching for my wrist like always, the gripped my hand and I felt cloth, so it wasn't Celty because she has Metal arms. And It wasn't Finitevus because he doesn't grab my hand.<p>

I felt more of the hand and then felt something smooth, like an…an inhibitor ring! I slowly opened my eyes, or just the one I could see from. At first everything was blurry and I saw a black shape and I thought it was Kage, until I made out red stripes.

"Shadow." I said and he got on his knees so we could be at eye level. "Don't you dare disappear for this long again!" Shadow whispered and he had his serous face on but I could tell he was happier than Sonic on Chile Dog day.

I smiled and said "I missed you too." Shadow smirked and then Celty spoke up and said "She can't leave with you Shadow." she must have read his mind because he spun around and asked "Why the hell not?"

I reached up and placed my hand on the side of his face and turned his head back to me. "I'm not strong enough to get out of bed." Shadow heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. Celty walked over to the two of us and said "Tell you what, if you can help take care of her, you can stay Shadow. But be gentle. Poison has gone through a lot in these past four months."

Shadow nodded and then Celty smiled and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her. There was a awkward silence for a few seconds until I let go of Shadow's hand and pushed myself closer to the wall and said "Get off the floor."

Shadow stood up and then sat on the bed and I said "Celty told me that you destroyed our house." Shadow blushed and I giggled. "It's not as bad as Serein burning down some of the great forest." Shadow said and I sweat dropped.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "You okay?" Shadow asked and I nodded and said "Just tired." Shadow laid down next to me and asked "How did you…survive?" I opened my eye and looked over at Shadow and said "Just before the Lava could melt it's way into my heart-drive, A warp ring opened and Celty pulled me through."

"Then she put me in a capsule where she monitored me and then when I changed back into a mobians she bandaged me up and warped me into her room. Then she and Finitevus have been watching me ever since then." I said.

"Aren't you worried about Finitevus trying to do a experiment on you?" Shadow asked worried and I said "No, Celty already talked with him and I trust him and her." Shadow shook his head and then said "But he caused the destruction of Albion!" Shadow shot back and I nodded.

"And what about you? You haven't always done good things, such as helping Eggman." I said and spat Eggman's name. "And I regret it ever since the Death Egg." Shadow said and I nodded and said "I know Shadow. I was just making a point."

Someone knocked on my door and I said "Come in." The door opened up and Scourge walked in but when he spotted Shadow he asked "What are you doing her Strips?"

"Is he talking to me, or you?" I joked and Scourge said "No Poison. You are Stripy, he is Stripes." I nodded and then Shadow said "I can be here if I want." Scourge scowled and said "This is my turf Shadow."

I shook my head and then asked "What did you want?" I asked and Scourge turned back to me and said "Finitevus wanted to know if you felt any pain around the Ch-" he stopped remembering Shadow was here and he said "There."

"A little." I said and Scourge walked out slamming the door behind him. "What was he talking about?" Shadow asked and I said "Problem with a Chaos Emerald, nothing more."

"A problem with a Chaos Emerald is not nothing Poison. What happened?" he asked and I sighed seeing as he wasn't going to lose this augment.

"When Celty pulled me through the Warp ring, two of the Chaos Emeralds came with me." I started and pulled out Shadow's green Chaos Emerald and handed it to him. He took it and put it in his quills and then asked "Where is the other one?"

"I have it." I said and closed my eyes. Before I drifted off into sleep I asked "Shadow, are you okay?" what I got in response was Shadow pulling me into a hug and I soon drifted off.


	3. TD Comes Over

I walked downstairs headed to the lab. I had two plats of food in one hand and two drinks in the other. I made it down to the lab door and I kicked it open and walked inside. Finitevus was typing away on his computer and Kage was going through some files.

"Got you guys dinner." I said and placed the food on a table. Kage looked up and said "Thanks Celty." I nodded and handed him his food and then handed Finitevus his food. He took it but put it down on his desk and he asked "Are you going to tell Shadow."

"About what?" I asked as I sat down in a chair. Finitevus looked up from his computer and said "The Chaos Emerald and Poison." My ears dropped and I said "I think Poison should tell Shadow that."

"But will she want to?" Kage asked after swallowing his food. I glared at him and then said "I don't know! She's Poison! We have no idea what she will do next!" I huffed then added "And I don't think anyone told you but she's insane."

Kage nearly choked on his food and he stared wide eyed at me. I nodded and then Finitevus asked "What are you going to do about Scourge? We all know he is going to start a fight with Shadow."

I sighed and then said "If either of them start a fight, I blast them into the next Zone." Kage shook his head and then asked "Have you told anyone else about Poison?" I nodded and Finitevus sharply looked up and asked "When did you and who?" I could tell by his look that he was praying it wasn't Serein.

"Two people. My best friend Felidae, and TD." Kage was quiet while Finitevus shook his head and then Kage asked "Who is TD? I have met Felidae before."

"_I'm TD!"_ Kage spun around and out of the shadows the Tails Doll floated out. Kage leaped out of his seat and ran behind a machine. Finitevus chuckled and I laughed. "Nice one TD." I said and she floated over and said "_I just got here and it was the perfect chance to have some fun."_

"Why did you tell it?" Kage asked and I growled and said "TD is not an it! She is a girl! And I told her because she is going to help me with something."

"_Can I go see Poison?"_ TD asked and I nodded. She nodded and floated to the door and went through it. Kage came out of his hiding spot and said "Poison has some weird friends." I nodded in agreement, and I guessed that she has many more friend's that we don't know about.

* * *

><p>I heard someone knocking on my door and I opened my eyes. Shadow had fallen asleep but he was waking up hearing the knocks.<p>

"Come in." I said and a black spot appeared on the door and TD floated through.

"TD!" I happily called and the doll flew across the room and sat on my lap. The doll looked up but I had no clue what it was felling. TD had no mouth so she couldn't smile or frown. But she can talk through minds.

"_Poison! I'm so glad you're alive! I missed you!" _she said and I nodded and then said "Yah, Shadow was too." I said and looked over to see Shadow was still asleep. TD looked over at Shadow and said "_He looks happy." _there was a hint of sadness in her voice so I said "Reach under the bed for a red box TD."

The doll flew under the bed and came back out covered in dust bunnies and holding the box. I giggled and TD landed on my lap and I opened up the box and pulled out a sowing kit. "Ready for a make over?" I asked and TD's eyes glowed and soon she would be smiling.

* * *

><p>I spun around on a spiny chair waiting for TD to get back from visiting Poison. Kage walked past me and said "At least the doll doesn't look demonic." I nodded not really caring what TD looked like.<p>

"I'm Back!" someone called and all three of us looked at the lab door to see it open and TD walked in.

"Whoa! TD you look different!" I said leaping off my chair and running over to her. "I know! Poison did it!" she said and I yelled "You can talk for real now!" she smiled and nodded.

TD now had a mouth and she had on a light blue dress and had a bow in her hair. And she now had hair. Her eyes were also purple instead of black buttons. "She did a good job." I said and TD smiled and said "Yup, and she told me to tell you that you need to dust your room."

"Did she real say that? Or is that you?" I asked flicking a dust bunny off of TD's head. TD blushed and I laughed.

"So Poison looked okay?" I asked and TD nodded and said "She looked like she could go for some fresh air though." I thought about it and said "If she is any better tomorrow, she and Shadow can sit on the top of the temple for a bit."

I opened up a warp ring and Finitevus asked "Where are you going Celty?" I looked back and said "TD and I are going to go shop for some clothes for Poison, her others burned up in the Lava."

Then I hopped through fallowed by TD. The warp ring closed and Kage huffed and said "Females…" Finitevus nodded in agreement.


	4. Dream or Reality

I opened my eyes to darkness, but not complete darkness. Faint light shown in through the window. I wish I could actually see out the window though. I rolled over and closed my eyes back up. Wait! I snapped them open to see Shadow wasn't in the room!

I looked around starting to panic when I realized that it was just a dream. Shadow and TD didn't come over, and Celty and Finitevus where most likely in the lab or asleep in Finitevus room.

I pulled the cover over my head and tears started to well up in my eyes. Damn…that was the fifth time I saw Shadow but it was just a dream. This one was different though. TD was in it for one…and it felt so real.

Tears streamed down my face and I opened my eyes slowly. I just realized that I don't even know where I am at! I placed my hand on my chest and pulled the cover off me completely. My left leg was banged up, but my right was just fine.

I slowly sat up and swung my legs around the side of the bed. I took a breath and pushed myself off the bed. At first I almost collapsed onto the floor but I held onto the bed. "Come on! I'm not that weak!" I said to myself and took a step.

I held onto the wall as I walked over to the window. I was going to watch the sunrise. It will be the first in four months. As Celty said it's been that long since Mt. Fire. I made it to the window and opened it up.

The first thing that happened was I felt a gentle breeze blow by that ruffled my quills. Then I heard the faint sounds of birds and a ocean. I smelt the salt air and I looked out over the land to see a bunch of old buildings and a big blue sea. Alboin, the ruins of Alboin. That's where I'm at.

I stood at the window for about five minutes till the sun just started to light up the sky. But the sun itself has yet to show. I looked up higher in the sky and spotted the north star. "Please. Please, I don't want to dream of him anymore. I want to see him! Not dream of him." I said with tears falling from my face and onto the ledge.

The door opened and I expected Celty or Finitevus but instead a familiar voice called "Poison? What are you doing out of bed?" I slowly looked over my shoulder to see my dream walk up to me.

Shadow looked me over and then noticed I was crying and he rushed over and asked "What's wrong?" I turned around fully and wrapped my arms around Shadow. "I thought-you weren't there when I woke up and- I thought it was just a dream." I said crying into his white fluff.

Shadow rubbed the back of my head and said "Celty needed to talk to me for a minute and I didn't want to wake you." He said.

"Well this is a surprise. You can walk on your own!" Celty said as she walked into the room. I looked up and said "I needed the wall for support though." Celty smiled and then said "I think you could go for a little treat. Shadow?"

I looked back to Shadow and he pulled out the Chaos Emerald and said "Celty said if your feeling well, we could head to the top of the temple for some fresh air." I looked back to Celty who was smiling and waving goodbye.

"Chaos Control." next thing I knew, I was on top of the temple with Shadow holding onto me. We slowly sat down with Shadow sitting crossed legged and me in his lap. "And to think, all of this started with you paralyzing my legs." Shadow joked and I remembered that time and giggled.

"Oh no. it started with me dressing up as you to rescue TD and MKnux." I said and Shadow nodded and said "Yes I remember that. I saw a video of you attacking Silver Sonic and then using Chaos Control."

I nodded and said "It's funny that enemy's can become friends." Shadow looked down at me confused and I quickly said "Oh, you were never my enemy. I was talking about Silver Sonic."

"Silver Sonic?" Shadow echoed and I said "I haven't told anyone yet, but on my way to Mt. Fire, I got attacked and Silver Sonic along with other rejected projects of Eggman helped me. They wanted Eggman gone and Silver Sonic had told me not to lose…and I didn't."

Shadow didn't say anything and I looked across the land to see the sun slowly rising. "Hey, soon I will be able to come home with you." I said and Shadow just nodded. "Has anything big happened since I have been gone?" I asked.

"Well, Steel is being more violent around Sonic, Nova is less crazy, Serein's club is coming more popular, Dustin is becoming a treasure hunter with Rouge and Bokkun now stays around my house." Shadow said and I rolled my eyes and then Shadow added "Also Steel is now the owner of the Stop and Drop." I giggled.

The sun started to rise out of the sea and I fell quiet. It was beautiful! The sun cast a orange and red glow over the land and it made the water sparkle silver. We watched it for about twenty more minutes before a warp ring opened telling us that it was time to come in.

Shadow helped me up and with his help I walked through the warp ring and back into Celty's bed. I scooted over to the wall and patted the bed side for Shadow to come and sit, or lay. Either way, I don't want him to leave.

Shadow carefully laid down next to me and I curled up next to him and told him the fight of Mt. Fire, including Steel turning into Fleetway. I told him How I fought the Egg Emperor and the Egg Nautilus. And I loved telling him about how we beat Poison 2 with only words. Shadow, didn't find it very amusing. More he was worried something like that would happen to me.

"Hey Shadow," I started and he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Where are we headed?" I asked and Shadow blinked and said "To sleep." I shook my head and then said "To the Future." I then leaned over and kissed him. He smirked and said "So you are the one that came up with that?" I nodded.

Soon Shadow fell asleep and I started too when I realized that I forgot to tell him about, about the Chaos Emerald…I will tell him later. I closed my eyes and prayed to Lithia that this wasn't a Dream, but reality.


	5. Comming Home

"Good news Poison!" Celty said as she came in holding a backpack. I looked up from my book, Felidae, and asked "What is it Celty?" she smiled and said "You get to go home with Shadow today!" I nearly leaped off the bed but I didn't.

It had been a month since that time on the top of the temple. Shadow only left the temple to go on two missions from G.U.N. and the only time he left me, but stayed in the temple was to go talk to Celty, go get something for us, or to fight Scourge.

Usually when they do fight my door is left open and I watch them zoom by and anyone can hear them yelling at each other and the thumps of the Spin Dashes. One time they fell into my room and Celty used her Aura Blast to knock the shit out of them.

"That's good! Now you can have your room back!" I said and closed my book. I heard some yelling and heard Shadow yell Chaos Spear and Celty and I sweat dropped. "Yah, and Emo can stop fighting Green Bean." she said and I chuckled.

There was a crash and then Celty held up a finger to say one moment and then she walked down the hall and yelled "AURA BLAST!" I waited as only silence fallowed and then I got out of bed and looked out into the hall.

Celty stood in leaning on a wall and Scourge was smashed into a wall deep enough to leave a print and Shadow was on the floor. I pulled back into my room and then started to collect my stuff together and Celty came back in and said, "TD and I got you some clothes to wear and you can use that bag. When Emo comes too I will tell him."

"Do you have nicknames for everyone? Or just hedgehogs?" I asked joking and Celty walked over.

"Flying is Frogger, Simian is Banana, Lightning is Furball, Predator is tweedy, Fiona is Slutty, and Finitevus is…I don't have one for him yet." she said and sat on my bed. I rolled my eyes and then heard footsteps and my door swung open and Shadow stalked in with a few marks from Celty's Aura Blast.

Before Shadow could even get close to hurt Celty, I said "Shadow! We get to go home!" I said and all of his anger died away. He walked over to me and said "Are you ready to see everyone again?" That thought just came to my head and I thought of Serein and stiffened. I can't be death hugged yet.

"Maybe wait a little bit before we tell anyone." I said and Shadow nodded and then asked "Celty, can we leave now?" Celty nodded and then walked over and hugged me and then said "No more jumping into Volcanoes and taking Sally's place." I smiled and said "I will try."

Celty opened up a warp ring and said "Leads right to Shadow's house. Come back and visit soon, but not to soon." I smiled and waved by and saw Finitevus and Scourge at the door watching me and Shadow leave. I stepped through the warp ring with Shadow fallowing me and caring my stuff.

When we both stepped out I fell on top of Shadow's bed and I rolled over as Shadow did the same as me. I looked up and heard Celty laughing from the other side of the ring, witch was on the ceiling. The ring closed and I looked around and sighed and said "It's good to be home."

Before Shadow could say anything the door was knocked open and a red blur launched across the room and leaped onto the bed and soon I was covered in licks and I heard yelps of happiness.

"Down Blood! Down!" I laughed and he backed up just enough for me to sit up. "I missed you too." I said and rubbed his head. "Don't tell anyone." I suddenly said thinking of all the people that thought I was dead. The wolf nodded and I sighed.

I noticed Shadow had picked up his pillow and grabbed something. I watched as he turned back to me and held out his hand. I held mine out and he placed something in it. I looked in mine to see my necklace that he had given me for my birthday.

I put it around my neck and then I turned to Shadow and said "I'm sorry for leaving you." Shadow wrapped his arms around me and said "It's okay. You're here and alive now and that's what matters."

I was about to say something when there was a crash down stairs and Shadow pulled out a gun and cocked it. He walked to the door and I fallowed behind him slowly. It was dark and we were out in the country. Perfect place for a robbery, except for the ultimate life form lives here.

We only made it to the stairs before Blood leaped over us and ran down stairs barking and growling. "There goes surprise attack." I said and fallowed Shadow down the stares quickly.

Soon Bloods barks and growls turned to yips and whines. Then I saw him run back upstairs and started to make noises at me and I said "Hold on Blood! I'm to weak to change into Neo, I can't understand you." Blood dropped his head and then quickly ran back down stairs and came back with a beer bottle.

I glanced at Shadow but he had a strait face. I took the bottle and it said Stop and Drop. "Steel?" I asked and Blood's tail wagged. I walked past Blood and Shadow and yelled "Yo! Steel! Is that you?" I heard Shadow smack his head for me just calling out randomly to someone that might be a robber.

"Poison?" red eyes flashed in the darkness and Shadow made chaos energy in his hand and I saw Steel walk up.

"Holy Shit! How the hell are you alive?" he asked and I said "Friends and Chaos Emeralds, what are you doing here and why did you break into the house?" Shadow came down next to me and flipped the lights on. I saw Steel's eyes widen at my appearance. I was still in bandages but he didn't say anything about them.

"Yes why did you break into our house?" Shadow asked showing his gun. Steel turned to the both off used and said "Guess, you will never get it right. Three try's."

"Mafia?" Shadow asked and Steel said "Not yet." Shadow was quiet for a second and then asked "Eggman?" Steel's eye twitched and said "Partly but no." Before Shadow could say something else, a sonic boom was heard outside and I said without blinking "Eggman told Sonic that your Fleetway."

"Your good." Steel said and then added "Nova and Candy know and are camping out somewhere in the Great Forest to hide from Sonic and I am hiding here since everyone knows Shadow is pissed that you were dead. But your not."

I looked at Shadow who was looking outside and said "Sonic just past by. Are you sure he want's to kill you or just ask you about it?" Steel turned to Shadow and said "Eggman showed him a video of the fight. He sent a robotic bird right in the middle of a fight we were having."

Another sonic boom went by and Shadow walked outside and gun shots were heard and then we heard "STOP RUNNING BY MY HOUSE FAKER! I AM TRYING TO GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP!" Steel smirked and then after a few more gun shots Shadow came back in and growled. "Sonic is on my roof. Be quiet or he will come in."

I was quiet and then said "Maybe if he saw me and you he would forget all about Fleetway…err Steel." Shadow turned to face me and asked "Do you want Sonic to see you?" I sighed and then said "It's fine." Shadow nodded and then grabbed my hand and Said "Chaos Control." next thing I saw, was the night sky and Sonic's back.

"Hey Blue." I said and Sonic spun around. His eyes widen in surprise and then said "Poison! You're alive!" I nodded and then Sonic's eyes narrowed and he asked "You haven't seen Steel around have you?" I shook my head no, since I don't trust my voice right now.

Sonic narrowed his eyes even more and then he asked "Did you know he was Fleetway?" I shook my head no and Shadow narrowed his eyes and then asked "So you think Steel is Fleetway and that's why you are running by my house and waking us both up?"

Sonic nodded and then he looked back to me and said "Poison. You would tell me where Steel is, won't you?"

My heart thumped and I said "I don't know where Steel is Sonic. I haven't seen him since I almost died." Sonic, not buying it said "You know Shadow. This could be another Android to keep us off of Steel's ass."

"I'm not an Android!" I yelled and Sonic said "Then if you are the real Poison change into Neo and prove it!" Sonic's fur was turning black and I got closer to Shadow. "I-I can't. I'm not strong enough too."

Sonic growled and then yelled "Try! Turn into a fucking machine and tell me where St-" Sonic was suddenly punched off the roof and was sent skidding on the ground below.

"Don't call Poison a machine Sonic." Shadow growled and he was glowing a faint red. I looked back down to see Sonic slowly standing up and if Steel had heard or seen any of this, and I bet he did, he would be laughing his ass off.

In a matter of seconds Sonic was back on the roof and he seemed to have calmed down. "Look Shadow, I am just trying to find Steel and get rid of him forever, and I mean forever." Sonic said and Shadow again punched him off the roof and said "You didn't apologize to Poison, Faker."

"Sonic got up from the ground and called "Sorry." I sighed and then said "Steel likes to hang around the Stop and Drop bar by-" Sonic was already racing off. Shadow walked over to me and we went back inside.

Just as I predicted, Steel was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. I walked over and gently kicked him and said "There is a guest room up stairs." Steel nodded and then his eyes flashed. He looked over my shoulder and I looked too. Shadow was walking upstairs and then I turned back to Steel.

"Something wrong?" I asked Steel and he stood up and said "There is a Chaos Emerald in this room." he looked at me and then I said "Yes I have one but…" I leaned forward and whispered in his ear and then he stood up strait and said "I won't tell anyone…does Shadow know?" I shook my head no.

"You going to tell him? Or do you want me to?" he asked taking a beer out of the fridge. I shrugged and then Steel chugged the bottle down and then handed the empty bottle to Blood who ate it.

"I will go tell him now if you want?" Steel said and looked at the stairs. "Would you? I just can't seem to tell him." I said and Steel was already walking upstairs and I saw him walk into Shadow's room. Two minutes later Shadow rushed down the stairs and ran over to me.


	6. Chaos Not Controld

Shadow rushed over to me and I sat down on the couch. Steel peeked form the stairs along with Blood.

"Poison…is that true. What Steel just said?" he asked and I nodded and Shadow picked me up bridal style and said "Let's talk about this somewhere else. Steel! Don't trash my house!" Shadow yelled and Steel smirked.

"Chaos Control." Shadow said and we appeared in the Cave of Souls. Shadow out me down and I walked over to the water and said "These bandages are water proof." I then lowered myself into the warm water and waited for Shadow so I could explain to him (And you guys reading this.) what was wrong.

Shadow slumped in next to me and I sighed and then said "When I did Chaos Control on Mt. Fire, my Neo form could tell it needed protection from the magma, so it went into a self defense mode and it latched onto a Chaos Emerald, the red one."

"Of course I didn't know what was going on because I was focused on other things. Then when Celty's warp ring opened and the volcano was about to disappear along with me, she grabbed hold of me and pulled me through, the same time Chaos Control took place and it was corrupted." I took a breath and got ready for the next part.

"When I changed back to Mobian, I still had the Chaos Emerald. But not in my quills or in my hand." Tears rolled down my face and I continued. "The Chaos Emerald is infused with me." I finally choked out and closed my eyes.

Shadow stayed quiet and then he asked "Like how? Can't you changed Neo and just get it?" I glared at him and nearly yelled "No. I can't! Celty and Finitevus already tried that." I closed my eyes again and Shadow grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and said "It's alright Poison."

"No it's not!" I yelled and Shadow flinched. I never yelled at the ultimate life form before. Well maybe once but he wasn't expecting it. The next thing I did, I think my insanity took over.

I pulled away from Shadow and picked up a sharp stone. Shadow's eyes widen and I cut the white bandages off from my chest and let them fall into the water. Then I chucked the rook at the wall and it lodged into it. Showing how much strength the Chaos Emerald gave me.

"See!" I yelled and turned to Shadow. Tears fell from my face and Shadow stared at the red Chaos Emerald embedded into my chest. (Yah, it's that bad.) I shot under water and sat on the floor. My tears disappeared into the water and I closed my eyes and curled up into a tight ball. I laid my ears back and I hopped that this sadness would just melt away along with my tears.

I felt tugging on my arm and I looked up from my ball and saw Shadow pulling me up. I let him carry me to the surface because I was to depressed to do so myself. When we broke to the surface Shadow flipped over on his back and I laid on it. (Familiar?)

"Poison, why didn't you tell me?" Shadow asked wrapping one arm around me. I looked up and into his crimson red eyes. "I was afraid." I said and closed my eyes and buried my face into Shadow's white fluff.

"Of what?" Shadow asked and I said without looking up "Afraid of your reaction. I have seen that when one lover tells another something bad has happened to them, they leave." there was silence and then I heard a faint chuckle that turned into a laughter. I looked up at Shadow and he said "Poison. When you turned into a Mecha I still loved you."

"When you turned into Neo and even tackled me into a stone wall. I still loved you. And when you "Died" and I found you again, I still loved you. What made you think this would be any different?" he asked with a smirk. I didn't say anything because I didn't know.

"But," he said and my heart started to pound. "This means I will have to protect you even more now." he said and then pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked at first but then soon recovered and accepted Shadow's kiss.

After we broke apart I smiled and then we both heard someone, or a few someones slide down the tunnel.

"Come on Envy! While Sonic runs around looking like an idiot, we can relax!" said a very familiar voice and I froze up and got ready for a death hug. First a grey fox came out of the tunnel and took a few steps before staring at us. Then a golden fox slid down the tunnel backwards and she said "That was fun! And Envy?" she asked looking up at Envy

Serein stood up and he waved hi at us. Serein turned around and her eyes locked on mine. She dropped her bag and her mouth slowly opened. "POISON!" she yelled and launched like a rocket off the cave floor and dived into the water with Envy fallowing.

I slid off of Shadow so he wouldn't get dragged under with me. Serein shot out of the water and wrapped her arms and tails around me knocking me under water. A few seconds later she shot out of the water still hugging me. "You are alive!" she said happily and I noticed she was crying and I said "I never died. Just got badly hurt."

Serein let go and wiped the tears away from her face and then she noticed the Chaos Emerald and her reaction was a confused look. "Corrupted Chaos Control." I said and she nodded and then said "You alright?" I nodded back and then she said "Well this is a neat surprise, got anymore?"

"Sonic found out Steel is Fleetway." I said and Serein slapped herself and said "I'm sorry could you repeat that? I thought I heard you say Sonic know Steel is Fleetway." I shook my head and chuckled. "It's true. I saw Steel an hour ago and Sonic was so pissed that he called me a machine and Shadow punched him off the roof…twice!"

"Where is Steel now?" Envy asked and Shadow said "At my place drinking all the beer." Envy chuckled and I said "So yah, nothing else is new." Serein shrugged and then said "Hey Shadow. Now you can p-" Splash!

Envy had dunked Serein under water and he yelled "Don't ruin it Serein!" I looked over at Shadow with a confused look and he said "Nothing, don't worry about it." I looked back to see Serein and Envy having a underwater match. I backed up and swam back to Shadow.

"Oh!" Serein popped out of the water and hopped out of the water and pulled out a radio from her bag and turned it on. "Music for you two." She said and then did a flip and dived back into the water. I looked back to the radio and A Thousand Years started up.

"You know, I think Celty wrote a song too, we will have to listen to it later." I said and wrapped my arms around Shadow's neck. "I love you." I whispered and Shadow whispered back "Same here."

* * *

><p>I am going to start listing a song that goes along with chapters and this one is <em>A Thousand Years by Christina Perri<em>


	7. Vacation

"Got any twos?" I asked Blood and he growled and passed me one card. I smirked and then turned to Steel and asked "Twos?" He smiled and said "Go fish." I sighed and pulled a card.

As I fixed my cards the front door opened and Shadow walked in holding an envelope. I looked over my shoulder just as he beckoned me over to him. I placed my cards on the table and got up from my seat.

I walked over to Shadow and he handed me a paper. I grabbed it and looked it over. It was a plane ticket.

"What's this for?" I asked not looking up from it.

"We are going on a vacation. Just you and me." Shadow said and I smiled and looked up and then asked "Were are we going?"

"The Beach Zone. I had to give my Emerald to G.U.N. so we have to take a Zone plane." Shadow said heading upstairs and I asked "When are we going?" He paused on the steps and called "Were Leaving tonight and staying at a hotel. Our plane takes off early in the morning."

"Oh, Okay." I said and then added "I fold. Split my cards." The guys dived for my cards and I headed upstairs. Shadow had something else planed on this vacation. I saw it when I looked into his eyes.

I opened my bedroom door and then hurried and got a suitcase and a backpack out of the closet. Then I started picking out nice dresses to were and then threw in other clothes. I opened my drawer and pulled out a black two piece swimsuit and I was about to put it in my Suitcase when I remembered my Chaos Emerald problem.

After a moment I put it in there anyway. I mean where going to another Zone where no one will know me. So for now I don't care who sees it. After I finished packing that stuff, I moved to my backpack.

I grabbed my Ipod, the book Felidae, and some cash and stuffed it in there along with some other stuff. After I got all packed I walked out of my room with my stuff. Shadow was waiting down the stairs. He had one suit case and that was it.

"Have a nice trip!" Steel called from the table and Shadow said "Don't destroy my house. And no parties." Steel sighed and said "Fine." Shadow nodded and looked at the clock and said time to go."

"Uh, Shadow. How are we goanna get to the hotel?" I asked and Shadow didn't answer but he walked to a door that leads to the garage that I have never been in before. Shadow opened the door and I fallowed him. The garage was dark until Shadow flipped a switch and it filled with light. In the middle of the garage was Shadow's motorcycle. I sweat dropped and then remembered the Shadow the Hedgehog video game and when he ran the motorcycle into a monster and it exploded.

Shadow took my suitcase and I slung my backpack over my shoulders and fallowed him inside. He tied the suitcases onto the back and opened the garage door. I still was a little nervous but I trusted Shadow so when he got on and waited for me, I got on as well and held onto him.

Dustin would kill me if he found out I got on a motorcycle, and with Shadow. But Envy, Serein and Sonic haven't told anyone that I am alive so he won't find out. I heard the engine turn on and I tightened my grip on Shadow and I heard him chuckle at this.

Then we suddenly took off and I closed my eyes and buried my face into his back scared. I could tell by the wind that we were going fast but we have gone faster by running before but this still scared me.

Another five minutes past and I relaxed and opened my eyes and looked over Shadow's shoulder to see we were on a highway. Shadow was driving past cars and one even honked at us and Shadow looked over his shoulder and gave the driver a death glare.

I poked him and said "Watch the road." He turned back around mumbling something and I giggled. I noticed some people were taking out there phones, most might be Shadow fan girls or something. A few texted and some took pics.

Watch the road! I screamed at them in my mind.

It started to get dark and less cars were on the highway. I looked around and then up at the sky. The stars were shining bright and there were more than I have ever seen on Earth. Suddenly we turned to the right and headed of an exit.

I read a sign and there was an airport near here. Shadow turned left and I saw a hotel come into view and Shadow started to slow down. Then he turned into the parking lot and parked his bike.

I jumped off and was so happy not to be on the motorcycle anymore. Shadow grabbed out bags and we walked inside and headed for the front desk. The lady there didn't even need to know our names. She took one look at Shadow and handed him our rooms keys and said "Your on floor three and your room number is 340."

Shadow nodded and we headed for the elevator. I pressed the up button and it glowed. I looked up and the numbers flashed until it said L witch meant Lobby. The silver doors slid open and we walked in. and the doors closed be hind us.

I pressed the 3 button and just like the up button it lit up and I felt the elevator rise up. Annoying elevator music played and when the doors opened again it dinged and we walked out and onto the third floor. I looked down the hall to see red and gold carpet and the doors all had golden numbers on them.

"This way." Shadow said and walked down the other hall and I fallowed. We stopped at a door and I read the numbers. 340, yup this is our room. Shadow slid the key in and the door clicked open. We walked inside and I pressed a light switch and got a good look at the room.

There was two beds. Each had three pillows and was covered with a red blanket. There was a nightstand with two lamps right between them. A TV on a dresser faced the beds and the remote and a TV guide.

"Nice room." I said and sat on one of the beds. Shadow closed the door and shrugged. He walked to the curtains and pulled them back a bit and looked outside. I turned the TV on and then opened my suit case and got some shampoo and soap and said "I'm going to take a shower."

Shadow nodded not turning around and I got a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. I closed the door behind. I sighed and placed my clothes on a shelf and got undressed and turned the water on.

Later that night…

After hunting down a vending machine and getting some coke and candy, I headed back to the room.

I reached the door and slipped the room key in the scanner and the door unlocked. I pushed the door open and closed it behind me. I turned back to the room and saw Shadow laying on the bed watching TV. He had one arm behind his head and one at his side holding the remote.

I smiled and walked over to him and handed him a coke. He looked up and took the drink. I put the rest of the stuff on the bed side table and sat on the bed with my legs hanging off the side.

After I ate my snack and took a few drinks of a sprite, I laid down next to Shadow and watched TV with him.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up around 12: 30 for some reason. After I looked around the room. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and then I pulled the blanket up to my shoulders.

Wait. I sat up and looked around the room. Where was Shadow? I pulled the blanket off of me and stood up. After a quick look around I found that he was no where in the room. Just before I got out of bed, the door opened and Shadow walked in holding something in his hand. When he saw me up he placed whatever he was holding in his quills and asked "Why are you up?"

"I can ask you the same thing." I said and he said "Just went down to the hotel bar for a drink."

"Oh, well I just woke up." I said and got back into the bed. Shadow closed the door and joined me. After turning the light off and pulling the blanket up, I curled up next to Shadow and closed my eyes.

"Night." I said with a yawn. "Night." He said back and we both fell asleep.


	8. On Their Way

"Poison, time to get up." Shadow said and gently shook me awake. I blinked open my eyes and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. What time was it? I looked over at the clock. Damn! It's 5:40 in the morning! I sighed and then grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom and changed out of my PJ's.

After I was done, I packed my PJ's into my suit case and zipped it up. "I'll go check out." Shadow said and carried his suit case and Mine out and down the hall. I watched him go before I went back into the room, and brushed down my quills and hair. Then I threw my brush in my backpack and then left the room.

Heading down the hall I could hear a few other people waking up and getting ready to go somewhere. I reached the elivator and pressed the down button. The doors opened and I walked in. There was already a grey mouse in there looking tired and mad. I ignored him but I felt like he was staring at me.

When the door opened on the Lobby level I rushed out and hurried over to Shadow who was waiting by the doors.

"Ready to go?" He asked also eyeing that grey mouse. I nodded and said "Let's get going." We both walked out of the hotel and instead off getting on Shadow's bike, A airport Taxi was waiting for us. The driver, a orange duck, took our bags and placed them in the back.

Shadow and I got in and sat down next to each other. "Witch gate?" The dirver asked and Shadow said "Mobian Zones." The dirver nodded and drove off. I wonder what this vacation will be like?

"So...are you to related?" The driver ask and I sighed and let Shadow anwser this time. "No, we are not. She's my girlfriend." The driver looked at us through the mirror and said "Well, You two look like you could be brother and sister."

"We get something like that a lot." I said and looked out the window. About five minutes later, the driver pulled up to the gate and let us out. Shadow payed him and we grabbed our bags. Inside, we headed for those lines where we get our bags taken away and loaded onto the planes.

At first we were headed to a really long line until Shadow changed direction and went into a seprate line. This one had only a few mobians. "Um, why are we in this line?" I asked Shadow and he said "I'm a G.U.N. Agent. This line is for those who work with the Crown of Accorn and the G.U.N. government." I nodded now understanding.

After getting through that and where they check your carry on bags. We decided to get something to eat. One of the best things about this world that is like Earth is...they both have Mc'Donalds!

I ordered a cinnamon melt and A coffee. Shadow also got a coffee and didn't talk much through our our quiet meal, we walked down the airport looking for gate D13. As we walkked down I caught a glimps of white and I stopped walking. Was that...never mind.

Shadow stopped and waited for me to catch up. I hurried up next to him and said "Sorry, thought I saw sombody I knew." Shadow nodded and we continued walking. Soon the gate came into view and they had just began to board the plane.

We got into the line as one of the first and showed the lady our tickets. She smiled and let us pass. We walked down the hallway and a cold draft went through and then we saw the plane door. A flight attendent was waiting by the door and she greated us and we got on.

"Where are we sitting?" I asked realizing I had no idea where we did sit. Shadow just nodded to the third row, 1 class! And a window seat! I slid in and buckled myself in and shoved the bag under the seat in front of him. Shadow sat down next to me. We were lucky.

In first class only two seats were on each side. The others had three. "Have you ever been on a plane before?" Shadow asked. I looked away from the window and said "Well yes and no." Shadow gave me a puzzled look and I said "I have never been on one like this, but I went on Tails before."

A voice came on over head and talked about the plane exsits, and stuff like that. I didn't pay attention. Instead I looked outside and saw the plane began to move. Soon we gained speed and I watched as we pointed up and began to lift into the sky.

...

"Poison."

I opened my eyes just as I felt the plane land. I yawned and then heard the Captan talk about Connecting flights and Baggage clame. I unbuckled myself from the seat and grabbed my stood up and we waited to get off the plane.

After we got off, both of us walked down the airport headed to Baggage clame. Luckly it wasn't very far. So we got there pretty quick and just as they started to unload bags. 

"You can sit down on a bench. I'll get our stuff." Shadow said and I nodded and sat down on a red bench with silver handels. About two minutes later, Shadow walked up and I got up from my seat and grabbed my own bag from Shadow.

Then the both of us headed out to get another cab, and head to our hotel.


	9. Alex the Hedgehog

Dream Royal...

That is what the Hotel was called. I read the siver statue that showed it's name as me and Shadow walked through the lobby and to the front desk. Quickly looking around, I found out we where at one of those Resorts/Hotels. The best there is.

As Shadow talked with a white cat at the front desk, a blue duck in a white uniform outfit walked up to me and Shadow and held out a tray with two drinks on it. I smiled and took one and Shadow took the other. I took a drink and LOVED IT!

While Shadow filled out paper work, i watched other mobians walk around. Green cats where having a shoping spree in the Hotel's gift shop, a girl brown hedgehog was headed outside, some birds where playing Vollyball outside on the beach...this was a nice place.

"Poison come here for a second." Shadow called to me and I walked over. The white cat reached out and attached a dark purple band to my wrist. I knew these where used to tell the diffrence between age, and if you are staying at the hotel or not. I nodded to the white cat and she bowed to us and waved her hand to a black mouse who came and got our lugage.

The mouse took our stuff to the elivator and I asked "Are we going to head up to our room?" Shadow shook his head no and said "There getting it ready for us, till then...how about we go check out the town, maybe you could bye something you like?" I thought about it and then nodded.

So we both turned and headded twoards the front entrance where we walked outside and into the warm sun. The Beach Zone was like Mexico for Mobius or something. Walking down a sidewalk, we spotted a square where groups of shops where and a foutain was in the middle of the square. It looked nice.

Walking into the shop cental, some people reconised Shadow and gave him looks of exsightment. Thank God they didn't take pictures like on the Motercycle...

"So where do you want to go first?" Shadow asked and I shrugged and said "I don't know where to start!" Shadow chuckled and then spotted something and said "I'll be right back. Stay close." I nodded and watched Shadow walk into s crowd of poeple and he dissapeared through them. After a bit of thinking, I headed into a store and looked at books and little statues.

After some seaching, i found something for Envy, Serein, and Celty. Leaving the store, I had my gifts in a bag and walked around looking for Shadow. "He might still be off doing whatever..." I said to myself and then there was a rush of wind and someone dressed in black ran by, and what suprised me the most, was they just stole my stuff.

Shit. Rushing forward with my rocket shoes, people moved aside to let me through as I looked for the damn robber. But I couldn't go anywhere fast as a usaly go because I'm still not strong enough to.

"Great I-" I started to say when the robber ran out of an ally with a brown hedgehog right behind him. Great two of them? I growled and raced forward but saw the robber, witch was a blue dog, shot somekind of blue beam from his hand at the brown hedgehog and she froze in a block of ice.

Whoa! I skidded to a halt by the block of ice but it suddenly broke and the gril zommed past me and I heard fighting going on in the not so far distance. Some place the Beach Zone is!  
>I pushed past acrowd of people and saw the brown hedgehog holding my stuff in one hand, and the knocked out, beaten robber in the other.<p>

She tossed him away like trash and walked forward to me. The other people moved away out of fear but I held still. Wait! I saw this girl at the Hotel! When she reached me, she held her arm out holding my bag.

"Thank you." I said and gingerly took the bag from the stranger. She nodded and said "Just passen by when I saw him take you stuff." I nodded and then after a lot of the people left, the girl started to leave as well.

"Um wait!" I called and she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Let me take you out to lunch or something. To thank you for helping." I said in a kind of shy voice. I saw her eyes widen slightly and then she smirked and said "Alright then, oh my names Alex the Hedgehog, and you would be?"

"Poison Light." I said and for once, someone reconized me. Alex turned around and then asked "Poison Light? The Poison Light that died?" I nodded and then added "Well, I never died. Just went into recovery for four months." Alex nodded and said "Sure...got any proof?"

I pointed behind her to where Shadow was walking up. She looked over her shoulder and eyed Shadow who looked Alex over but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel and do some things. Are you going to stay here or head back?" He asked. "I'm going to stay for a bit longer, see you back at our room...witch is what number?" I asked and Shadow handed me a key card and said "540. Fith floor and down the left hall." I nodded and Shadow walked off.

"Lunch?" I asked again in a cheery voice and Alex, turned back to me and said "uh...sure. Why not!" I smiled and we both found a restuarnt called "Sunrise-Sunset." Once we got seated at a table, Alex and I started talking about ourselves and getting to know one another.

Alex had dark brown fur, and light carmel arms that match her muzzle. Her hair went half way down her back and coverd her left eye, witch both eyes where hazel. She wore a grey and white camoflage baggy shirt, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. Also has white gloves.

I found out she is also on Vacation, staying at the same hotel and lives on the west side of Mobotropolice! Whitch means after I chose when to "Come back to life" and return to Mobotropolice, I can visit her and we can hang out some.

After our food came, witch I got a salad, she got a sandwitch and fries, we both left with me leaving a 5 for a tip. On our way back to the Hotel, I told Alex about Serein and she had already hear of her. But never met her.

"Serein's my friend. I can take you to meet her if you want?" I asked her and she smirked and said "Sure, get me to know some new faces should be sweet." As we reached the Hotel, Alex and I left to go seprate ways, but we would see each other later.

Heading to the elivator, I got ready to press the button when the doors opened and a group of mobians including Shadow walked out. "Never mind." I said to myself and Shadow walked over.

"I was going to look for you, but since your here, come see our room." Shadow said and gently took my hand. I nodded and we both walked into the Elivator witch was now empty. Durring the time witch we headed up to our room, I told Shadow about the robber and Alex. he wasn't happy but he did say he was greatfull to Alex.

As the Elivator opened, we walked out and into a white hallway. Lights where begining to turn on as night began to wash over the night sky. Our room was at the very end of the hall, but I didn't care. It's easy to remember where it is at, and since it is a corner room, it's bigger!

Shadow opned the door to our room and we walked in. The walls where bright white and had painings hanging on the walls. There was also a miny kitchen and also a bathroom with one of those heart shaped tubs, and there was two beds, one bigger than the other and a large TV. Tables where in the corner of the room along with chairs and our suitcase where on the smaller bed.

"It's a very nice room." I said walkedin over to the window witch I pulled the glass open and felt the gentle sundown breeze. I looked down at the beach and then said "We should go walk on the beach, after dark when no one is around and it's quiet."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do." Shadow said sitting down on the bigger bed. I nodded and even though I had lunch an hour ago, I was still hungry.

"Dinner?" I asked walking over to Shadow. And as I walked over, I thought I saw exsightment flash in his eyes, but I think I imagened it. "That sounds good right about now." Shadow said and got off the bed.

I thought clicked in my head and I said "I'll put on something nice." Shadow nodded and I went through my suitcase while Shadow headed to the mirror for some reason. Let's see...nope...nope...n-Ah hah! Bingo! This one will do. I pulled out a dress that Serein had made for me once but I never got to use it.

It was a mixture of Sunset colors with the night sky thrown in there and a few stars. The dress also went to my knees and was wavy at the bottem. Well, better get this on! I rushed into the bathroom before Shadow could see the dress That I would be wearing.


	10. Oh My God

I got to say something before I start the story, and if you have to read only one chapter of this story so far, let it be this one.

Oh and **SierraZanimalini14**...It's...C! XD

Now starting the story!

* * *

><p>I opened the bathroom door in my Sunset dress, mixed with fading starlight and the night sky, and Shadow waited by the door. He had not seen me yet. I quickly brushed down my quills and grabbed a key card and walked to the door. When Shadow heard me he turned around and looked me over.<p>

"You look beautiful." He said and I chuckled and said "Thank you Shadow. You ready to go?" Shadow nodded and pulled our hotel room door open and we walked out and headed for the elivator.

There were a few Mobians inside and when we stopped on the third floor to pick up more, Alex heppened to be there. She smiled and walked in next to me. So me and her started a conversation over my dress and Dinner.

Then the doors open and while I headed for the Reasturant that the Hotel owned Shadow laged behind and told Alex something that made her hop up and down in happieness.

"What did you tell her?" I asked as we walked to the doors. A swan opened the doors for us and we walked in. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said quietly and I shrugged.

"Table for two?" The waited, a white bat, asked. Shadow nodded and he led us through some tables until we came to one by a small indoor fountain. Cool. The waiter nodded to us and said "I'm Sol, your waiter for this evning. Can I start you folks off with something to drink?"

"Water." I said and Shadow replied "Coke." The waiter nodded and walked off. I watched him go for a few seconds before I opened the menue. Everything looked so good! So far this Vacation is going very well. While I looked over the food, the waiter came back and placed our drinks on the table and asked "Are you ready to order? Or do you need a few more minutes?"

Shadow looked over at me and I said "I'm ready, I'll have the pasta with shrimp." The waiter wrote down my order on a white not pad and turned to Shadow and asked "And you sir?"

"Same. without srimp." He said and handed the waiter our menues. The waiter nodded and then walked off headed for the kitchen. I took a sip of water and then thought about my day. Everything seemed to be going well, we got here, new friend, nice dinner, and after this we can walk on the beach or something.

"So, what did you go off to do?" I asked and Shadow gave me a puzzled look and then he realized I ment at the shops.

"I just needed to check on something for tonight." Shadow replied and I thought I heard exsightment. But when I looked him over, he seemed more nervous then exsighted. Weird, Shadow never is acts like either of those things. I shrugged the idea off as the waiter came back with our food. Holy crap that was fast!

The waiter nodded to us and walked off to another table. I unrolled my fork and knife from my napkin and placed the napkin on my lap. Then I began to eat the pasta and shrimp, witch was the best I have ever tasted! But I must admit, when I stayed with Celty, whoever was cooking was better...witch scares me to think about who was cooking at the time.

"How's yours?" I asked and looked to Shadow. He shrugged and said "It's very good. I guess." I smiled and continued to eat my dinner. We didn't talk much. Not much to talk about anyway. And Shadow still seemed nervosus witch worried me.

Soon, we finished our dinner and Shadow left a tip for the waiter. Since this resturant belongs to the hotel, we don't have to wait for the check. Walking down the loby, I headed for the Elivator but Shadow asked "Don't you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

I smirked and said "Ha, I forgot I even wanted to do that." So Shadow and I walked out of the back loby doors and onto the sandy floor and then onto the beach. The sky was black but stars gave off beautiful light that made the ocean shimmer. It was a beautiful sight that I have never seen in our zone.

We walked down the beach listening to the soft waves hit the shore and then draw back into the sea. I took a eep breath in then let it out. This was nice, calm and best part is, I'm with Shadow.

"Poison." Shadow said my name and I turned to look at him. Shadow stopped walking and so did I. I didn't know what to excpect. But I can tell you right now, what Shadow did, I would have never have guessed.

Shadow pulled out a small black box from behind his back and I simply stared. Then when Shadow started to get down, I gasped and placed my hand over my mouth. Oh my God... Shadow got down on one knee and opend the black box to revieal a golden ring with a bright diamond in the middle. Shadow took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Poison Light...will you marry me?"


	11. Yes

"Yes." I quietly said and then found my voice and then repeated "Yes, yes Shadow I will." Shadow took my hand and slipped the ring onto my finger and I got down on my knees and wrapped my arms around him.

I have never been so happy in all my life! Human or Mobian. Small tears of happiness welled up in my eyes, and I hugged Shadow tight. Best Vacation ever.

Shadow and I pulled back from each other and then I looked into his crimson red eyes. Then we both leaned forward and kissed.

...

Back at the hotel on the top floor, the grey mouse and a grey wolf with blue eyes held binoculars and where watching the dark hedgehogs.

The mouse put his down and sighed, "Dang Rubin, I thought this would be easy." The grey wolf also put his binoculars down and said "You are a Idiot if you think takeing on the Savior of Mobius down."

The grey mouse didn't say anything and then Rubin, the grey wolf said "And to think, someone that has done so much for Mobius is a Overlander. Or, as our boss calls them...Humans."

The grey mouse, known as Krak nodded in agreement and said "Well, what now?" Rubin sighed and then tapped his finger against the rail thinking. "Well, it got a lot harder with the Ultimate Life Form as her fiance."

There was a scilence between them until Rubin took out his phone and hannded it to Krak and said "You call him." Krak shiverd down to the bone and said "N-No! It's your phone! Besides, you know what he does when he is angry." Rubin gulped and diled a number on his phone.

He waited through a ring and when someone picked up the other end, a scream came and then a gun shot. Then dead scilence.

"Hello?" The other end asked and Rubin sighed and said "We found another one but-"

"GET RID OF THEM! That is what I hired you to do." The other person said and then Rubin heard cries coming from the background and sweat dropped. "Well, you see sir, the human is Poison Light the hed-"

"Oh?" His boss sounded surprised for a second and then added to himself "I should have known...So why have you called me? You know I don't like being interupted durring one of my shows." Just as he said that, another gun shot went off in the background and Rubin heard his boss say "Oh what a shame...I liked that one."

"Uh...S-Shadow the Hedgehog just became her fiance..." Scilence greeted the other end. No gun shots, no evil laughter, no cries of pain. Just dead scilence.

"I want you to spy on them and inform me of anything that happens. I need some new pawns for my game." His boss said and hung up. Rubin closed his phone and put it away.

"So, what did the boss say? Kark asked worried. Rubin turned to Kark and said "We got to spy on her cause boss want's new players to his twisted game." Kark shivvered and then resumed watching the hedgehogs.

Back to the _Lovehogs_...

After walking back to the Hotel, I saw Alex talking with someone but when she saw me, she winked and smirked. Then resume talking. I smiled and Shadow and I headed up back to our room. I would never forget this night.

Shadow slid the key card in and the door unlocked. I pushed the door opened and we both walked in. But not before I grabbed something off the counter and hung a 'Do not disturb' sign. I then closed the door with a slight smirk.


	12. Not so Safe

_Hi, Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Been very busy and stuff. Hope you like the story!_

* * *

><p>Someone stood in the room of a hotel. Looking over the beach that the hotel owned and watching the sun gently rise up. As soon as he had heard that the great "Savior of Mobius" was <em>one of them<em> he had to come see it for himself.

Of corce his lackies didn't know that there boss was here. They would hang around him and give his cover away. As well he would see what they do out on the job. Hearing a noise, the person turned to look as someone opened the door to the room. Quick as lightning, he pulled the window open and leaped out. Now, you would think this was the end for our stranger since he was on the tenth floor, but no. He gripped using his claws to the smooth wall surface.

He didn't care who the room really belonged to, he had just broken into it last night to steal a few things to help belnd in. But now the stranger scalled the wall to the roof, where he stood up on the rooftop and then got a good veiw of the whole area.

The stranger sighed as the sight of this peacfull morning reminded him why he was doing this. But putting those matters aside, the stranger sat on the ledge, legs hung off the side, and waited until he spotted two dark hedgehogs coming out of the hotel doors and walked onto the beach to enjoy the rest of their vacation.

"I'm coming for you, Jade Light..."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to sunlight seeping through the curtens. I looked around the room confused but then last night came rushing back to my head and I smiled. I replayed the beach over and over in my head and then I looked back at what had happened the past week.<p>

I looked at the clock and was suprised on how late we slept in, 12: 57 pm. "Sleeping the day away huh?" I asked myself and then someone knocked on the door. I sighed but Shadow got up before me and walked to the door. I didn't see what had happened but I could hear that it was 'House Keeping'.

"Sometime later." Shadow said and then gently closed the door. I then heard Shadow walk back across the room and slide back into the bed. Nothing happened at first, but then a arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled closer to Shadow.

"Good morning." I quietly said and looked over my shoulder. Shadow had his eyes closed and made a soft growl witch told me he wasn't ready to get up and wasn't very happy about the House Keeping, waking him up.

I chuckled and then said "Come on. Time to get up." Shadow didn't budge and I sighed and then said "If you don't get up, I'm going to call you Shadikens the rest of the Vacation and the trip home." Shadow was up then less a second.

"Glad your up...Shadikens." I joked as I sat up. "Don't call me that." Shadow replied and walked into the bathroom. I giggled and climbed out of bed and walked over to my suit case. Picking out an outfit, I changed out of my PJ's and into a orange tanktop and blue shorts. I had my swimsute underneith my clothes in case I feel like swiming.

I heard the water running so I knew Shadow was takeing a shower, so I had some time to spare. Looking around the room, I walked over to the window. I looked out and had a great view of the Beach. The sun was shining and the water was a bright blue and had many mobians swiming. But one caught my eye. A grey mouse was in a hottub byt the pool. I am either being silly, or that is the mouse from our Zone in that other hotel?

Whatever... I continued to look out the window for a while until finaly Shadow came out of the bathroom. I shut the window while he got on his shoes and gloves. Then when he was ready, we left the room to go get something to eat.

We ate at the hotel's resturant and then decided to hit the beach. It was warm, sunny and a light wind was blowing giving off a cool breeze. I took a deep breath and then sighed and said "Come on Shadow, let's go swiming."

By the look Shadow gave me, he wasn't intrested but I said "Please? For me?" Shadow sighed in defeat and said "Alright." I smiled and then we found a beach chair were I took of my shirt and shorts already in my swim suit.

Already I noticed a few people staring at the Chaos Emerald and I looked away from them and turned my back to them. Maybe swiming wasn't such a good idea. But I noticed people suddenly looked away and I saw Shadow giving all of them death glares. If looks could kill, Shadow's would hame murdered them.

"Ignore them." He said and then I nodded and we both walked out to the water to enjoy the rest of our Vacation. But for some reason, even with Shadow at my side, and the warm sunshine shining of it's rays of heat, I felt a cold chill run down my back.

And for a moment, I didn't feel so safe...


	13. Going back Home

I know this is a short chapter but I'm working on a longer one next.

* * *

><p>Shadow and I walked through the airport on our way home. This had best vacation I have ever had and and always will be. I made a new friend, Alex. And I am starting a new life with the one I love. Funny thing is, I never thought I get married, to a fictional character no less.<p>

I know that when I get home people will be at our doorstep cause I know Serein is a blabbermouth. Can't tell that fox anything and exspect it to stay a secret. Then a thought came to my head. What about Kage? I need to take him to see Dustin...altho I might want to leave out the part where Dustin pushed me out of the window.

So as we walked through the airport these thought filled my head and I didn't hear what Shadow said.

"What?" I asked snapping back to now and Shadow looked over at me and said "We need to head to gate C13."

"I thought it was D13." I said and Shadow shook his head no and looked up at a screen where the flights where recorded.

"No, D13 is to someplace called Aldica..." Shadow said and then added "Never heard of it. But I was also wrong. C12 is where we need to go." I nodded and then we walked down the airport headed to the C wing.

We didn't say much. Just exchanged small talk here and there. I think we might both be a little nervous on what will happen when we get back.

"**Now boarding C12 plane to New Mobotropolice." **I heard the anoucer say and I gasped when I realised how far we where from the gate. "Shadow we-" I didn't get to finish cause Shadow picked me up bridel style and zoomed off to the gate. I saw many people yell at us, but Shadow didn't seem to care. We where going to fast anyway for them to even tell who we were.

Suddenly Shadow skidded to a stop in front of the gate suprising the other people. Shadow put me down and I brushed my outfit down and then pulled out the ticket and hannded it to a lady golden retrever. She scaned it and then gave it back to me so I could pass.

Half way down the gate, Shadow joined my side muttering to himself about how he hates airports. I smiled and continued forward onto the plane. We boarded the plane and Shadow got a window seat but he let me have it.

We buckled in and I saw that up ahead almost in the first class seats, was Alex. She had headphones on and was reading a book. I'll say hi to her when we get back to Mobius.

(? P.O.V.)

I walked to gate C12 where the flight attended just finished boarding the last passenger. She waved goodby to them and I walked forward to the door when she said "Wait, I need to see your ticket."

I looked over my shoulder at her and forst made sure no one was watching. Then fast as lightning, I quickly delt a blow to her head making her fall over and pass out. I huffed and then pushed her agains the desk hidden from site. After the deed was done. I calmly walked on down to the plane and boarded.

I won't lose track of this one. All of them must be gone. All the humans...


	14. Dustin and Kage

It was around midnight when we arrived back home. On the way back, I had almost fallen asleep but I didn't. So now I plan to just get a good night sleep. But as Shadow drove his motorcycle up the driveway, I saw someone waiting on the door step. It was Dustin! I bet my life Serein had been a blabber mouth again and ad told I was alive. Hopefully it was just Dustin who knew. I don't like being the center of attention. Dustin looked up as I slid of the side of the seat and the next thing I knew, I was tackled into a hug.

"Poison! You're alive!" Dustin cheered and hugged me tighter. I smiled and said "Yes I am." I hugged my brother back and then a thought hit my head. I looked past my brother and saw through the window that Kage was watching TV with Steel and Blood. I got out of Dustin's hug and said "Dustin. There is someone you need to meet." Dustin gave me a confused look and then I grabbed his hand and led him inside.

As I opened the door, Kage stood up while Steel just waved hi. I smiled and Dustin asked "Who's the black hedgehog?" I looked back to Dustin and I heard Kage asked "Welcome back Poison…Who's that?" I side stepped so both hedgehogs got a good look at each other and then I said "Well, Dustin, this is Kage. Kage this is Dustin." Both hedgehogs looked at me and I said "Sorry, I meant Dustin Light and Kage Light."

Dustin was the first to react by saying "Wait? This can't be Kage! Kage has been dead for 17 years!" Kage narrowed his eyes and said "I'm standing right here Dustin. I can be alive the same way you and our sister is." Dustin growled and then said "Where were you? We needed you more than once and now you just decide to suddenly appear after our sister risked her life for a world that shouldn't even exists!"

At those words, Steel and Blood turned from the TV to look at Dustin and Steel asked "What do you mean shouldn't exists?" I gave a death glare to my brother and Dustin said "Nothing, just a little mad." Kage leaned against a wall and said "So…I learned how our sister died." Oh no… I backed up to the door where Shadow was watching. Dustin growled and said "I didn't have a choice!"

"You always have a choice!" Kage yelled back and I watched as Dustin leaped at Kage and my brothers went at it and started to fight each other. Blood just watched with little interest while Steel was laughing at every punch and hit my brothers made. I turned to Steel and said "Please help." Steel sighed and said "Fine. So how are we doing this? The Steel way, or the Super way?" I gave him a look and he said "Okay then. No Super butt kicking." So I watched as Steel walked over to my fighting brothers but that didn't help as I watch Dustin almost hit Steel who dodged just in time and dodged a kick from Kage. Brothers… Can't live with them and can't live without them.

Then Steel leaped right into the fray and the fight got bigger. Maybe next time Steel should just go super to scare them. Cause this was not a good idea.

Shadow walked towards the stairs not really caring until a bottle flew by and almost hit him. Instead it hit the wall shattering and sending glass all over the floor. Then I sighed as Shadow spin dashed Dustin into Kage who felt into Steel. Kind of like dominos. And while the guys where fighting, Blood trotted over and started to lick up the glass. I still can't get over the fact that his favorite food is glass. So I pet Blood on the head and asked "Got any ideas on how to break them up?" I couldn't understand what the barking noises Blood said but he pawed at my hand where the ring was. I smiled and leaned down and said "Good boy." Then I hugged him and stood up.

"Kage, Dustin," I started but they didn't listen and then I said "I'm getting married." When both hedgehogs heard that, they pause in mid leap and crashed to the ground. I couldn't help but giggle at that and Dustin stood up and brushed himself off before he shot a death glare at Shadow who shot that look right back. Kage also stood p and then walked over to me and gave =me a hug and said "Congrads Sis!" I smiled and finally Dustin said "Yah, congratulations."

Steel smiled and then said "Well, at least I now know Emo's can love." For that comment, Steel dodged a Chaos Spear and landed near the window. He laughed and then looked outside but stopped laughing.

"Hey, did someone come with you guys?" Steel asked from the window and I said "No, why?" And Steel looked over at me and said "Well there is someone out there." I walked over to the window but saw no one. Not a thing. I glanced at Steel and said "You've been drinking too much." Steel rolled his eyes and said "I swear I saw someone!" I smiled and just said "Night Steel. I need to get some sleep." Steel shook his head and continued to watch outside.

As I was walking upstairs I said "Kage, Dustin. You two can sleep in the guest rooms if you want." Kage nodded and Dustin just sighed. I continued up the steps and headed off to bed.


	15. Earthquake and a New Face

Shadow and I walked down the street of New Mobotropolice. It was raining so no one was out. Luckily we had and umbrella so that made it better for us. I chose this day to go see Alex because I don't want people to know I am alive. I just don't like a big crowd. But for now, my friends will be fine.

TD, MKnux, Metal, Serein, Envy, Shadow, Steel, Dustin and Kage are the only ones who know I'm alive. Other than the people who helped keep me alive at Celty's place.

I sighed and then looked at my piece of paper that held Alex's address. I looked up at a street sign next and found I was in the right location. And there by the street sign was Alex also holding a light red umbrella. When she saw me she smiled and said "Hi Poison! Hi Shadow." I smiled and said "Hi Alex!" Shadow just waved hi to her staying quiet. Rainy days like this make him moody I guess.

Alex walked over to us and asked "So what do you want to do Poison?" I smiled and said "I want you to meet a friend of mine. Her name is Serein." Alex smiled and then said "I think I have seen her before. Wasn't she the one who burned some of the Great Forest down?"

Sadly, I nodded and sighed. Serein can be a little…insane at times… But hopefully she will just be her usual brand of Serein today. "Let's go then. I want to get somewhere dry." Shadow said as water dripped down from the umbrella edge and landed on his quills.

"Okay then. Follow me." I said and the three of us walked through the rain headed over to Serein's house. But as we walked that cold icy feeling came back and I looked over my shoulder but only saw Alex who was looking into the sky watching the rain fall. Then the feeling was gone and we reached the white house that used to be my house before I moved in with Shadow. We walked up to the front door and knocked. Three seconds later the front door swung open and I was tackled into a death hug.

"C-Can't…b-b-breath…" I managed to choke out and felt Serein release me form the hug and then said "POISON! HOOPLA! You are going to get married!"

"Wait how did you know?" I asked and Serein said "I saw the ring silly girl!" She laughed and then snapped her head over to Shadow and said "Take good care of her hedgehog, or else I'll come after you." Shadow just crossed his arms and glare at Serein. She shot that glare right back but flicked her tails and then yelled "Oh Hi! What's your name?" She was looking at Alex and had a big smile on.

"Alex." She simply said and Serein talked her in a hug as well and said "Nice to meet you Alex! Friend of my best friend! Oh and who's that?" I turned around but no one was there. Serein also turned back around and said "Oh wait that's a car…strange…okay Alex you got to meet my BF Envy the Fox!"

At those words a grey blur leaped down from a tree and landed next to Serein and said "The one and only!" He seemed a little happier than usual. Oh well… the rain started to die down and I said "Can we go inside. I don't want people to recognize me." Serein nodded and we all headed inside.

Once inside Serein turned on the video game and showed Alex how to play her favorite game. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. A lot of junk food was in there but luckily I found a peach. I took that and grabbed a paper towel before joining my friends.

Serein was going all at it and Alex was as well. Envy and Shadow where glaring at each other. They don't have a friend to friend title…anyway I loved watching my friends having fun.

"Hey Poison." Serein said as she jammed down the A button. "What?" I asked and she looked up for a second and said "Let's show Alex the Cave of Souls." I shrugged my shoulders and said "Sure, just stop the game and-" The game said Game Over as both Serein and Alex killed each other at the same time.

Envy whistled and said "Takes real skill to tie with Serein." Alex chuckled and said "I will beat you very soon fox." Serein laughed and said "We will just see about that!" I rolled my eyes and said "Let's go while not many people are out." Serein nodded and did a backflip out the door with Envy. Alex laughed and did a cartwheel. I and Shadow calmly walked out of the house. Then the five of us walked down the street. The Lake of rings was like a five minute walk from Serein's house so we should get there in no time.

Suddenly the ground shook and I almost fell over! "Earthquake!" I yelled and Shadow and Alex leaned down to the ground to keep balance. Serein had already fallen over but she laughed and Envy face palmed. I heard a cracking noise and looked up just as I saw an old twisted tree start to fall down in my direction. I stared at it and felt myself freeze up from fear.

"Poison!" I heard Shadow yell but everything that happened next came in a blur. I heard my name, the tree cracking and falling, a red blur and next thing I knew, I was knocked away onto the ground. The Earthquake stopped and I opened my eyes. The tree had fallen but it missed me.

"How?" I asked myself and someone who was lying next to me got up and held out a hand. I took it and he helped me up without saying anything.

"Poison!" Serein said jumping over the tree and stopping by me and the mobian. Serein hugged me and then looked at the Mobian and said "He saved you! Thank you sir!" Shadow, Alex and Envy ran also to my side and I looked up at the Mobian. He was a red cat with amber eyes. He was wearing a brown over coat and that's all I could see beside black boots.

"Thank you for saving me." I started but I did not know his name. He nodded and then smiled and said "No problem. And my name is R'n'R…"

**Okay sorry for the wait for this chapter and OMG R'n'R the creepy cat from Under the Faraway Sky is here too! Wonder what will happen. We will just have to wait and see…**


	16. Aftershock

Our hang out day was cut off with the earthquake. Everyone went home, including me and Shadow in case there was an aftershock. I really wanted to thank R'n'R for saving me but he had left before we even got a chance. So we arrived back at the house to find Steel watching TV along with Death, Blood and Bokun.

I didn't think much of it until I saw a full bottle of beer on the coffee table and Steel hadn't touched it. He had his hands together like he was lost in thought but was watching the TV.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked and Steel said "News about the earthquake. It wasn't natural." He then nodded to the screen and turned up the volume. Shadow and I walked over and sat down on the couch. A pink cheetah was on screen talking.

"This is Kat the Cheetah reporting in about today's massive earthquake. It was scaled as an 8.5 but luckily New Mobotropolice had not received that much damage. A few were injured but no one has reported any deaths."

This was all good news. New Mobotropolice seemed not to be affected by this earthquake as bad as I thought it would be. "I don't see anything wrong guys." I started but all of them, except Shadow, turned and made the SHHHH! Sound. I frowned and then turned back to the TV.

"But… we have received information on what has caused this earthquake." The screen changed to what was a castle. Only it was on a land that was similar to Angel Island and it was floating too! And…something was familiar about it…

"As you can see at this photograph, this castle followed by the land underneath it was torn from off the face of Mobius and lifted into the sky. Causing the massive earthquake we had felt earlier. Sources confirm that this is not the work of Dr. Eggman or the Dark Legion. We also got this shocking footage of an aircraft that was sent to the new castle…"

We all watched as a small aircraft flew near the castle. And then when it got a about a quarter mile away from the castle, a ray from the island was shot at the plane causing it to explode. I let out a gasp and felt Shadow tense up beside me. And then it went back to the picture of the castle and I saw something. A marking…or maybe the castles Logo…but I knew it…

"Holy shit…" I said and stood up. I could feel the gazes off everyone on me but I walked up to the TV and made sure I wasn't just seeing it wrong. It was an emerald green diamond with one longer end and a small red gem in the middle. I don't know how long I stared at it until I heard "Poison are you alright?" It was Shadow who had asked me but I didn't answer.

I grabbed my phone and speed dilled. I waited through four rings until she picked up.

"POISON! OMG TURN ON THE NEWS!" She screamed at me and I said "I'm already watching it…you know it too right?" I waited for a second and then Serein said "Yes…what are we going to do about _him_?" I didn't know if this was what we really thought…I shook my head and said "Nothing yet Serein…nothing yet…" I heard her sigh and say goodbye before she turned off the phone. I closed my own and then heard Shadow say "Poison, do you know what is going on?"

I nodded and said "I think humans aren't the only thing being brought from my world…" Shadow perked his ears and I said "See there is this Mobian known from the internet of my world…and I think he is real now…"

"Who?" Steel asked now paying full attention and I said "Well…his name is Chaos Croc…"

**Sorry for the wait guys! Finally got a chapter up and crushed that writer's block! Okay so for those of you who know Chaos Croc give yourselves a cookie. Those who don't I will explain it next chapter. And I asked permission to use Chaos croc for this story by his owner. He belongs to ChaosCroc on Deviantart.**


	17. Secrets in the Night

"Who the hell is Chaos Croc?" Steel asked and I sighed and said "A Robian (robotized mobian) who is a leader of an empire called Neo Robia." Shadow and Steel gave a swift glance back to the TV and then turned back to me and Shadow asked "And you know of him how?"

"He's not supposed to be real. From my world he was just a fan made villain but now that he is real…" I trailed off and Steel stood up and said "Well, at least you know information about this guy, and if he tries anything funny you know how to kick his ass!"

I gave a halfhearted smile and said "Maybe…" Shadow looked at the clock and said "Well it is late. I'm going to get some sleep." I waved good night to Steel who sat down and on the couch and said "Night."

Shadow and I walked upstairs quietly until we came to his room. I looked over at the clock and it said 10:03. I yawned and then stretched. Almost being hit by a falling tree and discovering that an internet villain is real can tire you out. I quickly changed into my nigh gown and then climbed into the bed.

A few seconds later, Shadow lay down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes. I smiled and cuddled up to him and then he wrapped an arm around me. I closed my eyes and then slowly drifted off to the sleep.

…

Somewhere else in the night, a shadow moved through the forest. Glowing amber eyes flashed as the figure was searching for a house. After searching for a while, the figure came to an old looking house that lay deep inside the Grand Forest.

"This will work." The figure said and started to head up the steps but the figure stopped as it heard voices coming from behind it. The figure turned around and watched as what looked like an echidna, a fox and a hedgehog walked through the forest. Only the fox seemed to have two tails and a diamond attached to a string coming from its head. And the hedgehog was made of metal just like the echidna.

The hedgehog chuckled at something his companions said and then as they continued to walk through the forest, the metal hedgehog picked up something on his scanners. Turning towards the source, he focused on an old house. He knew about it. It was supposed to be haunted.

"Coming Metal?" the metal echidna asked and the stuffed fox added "Something wrong?" Metal shook his head and said "I just want to check on something. You two go on ahead." MKnux and TD shrugged their shoulders and walked on ahead and then Metal turned and walked forward to the house.

"Funny…I thought I detected a life form here." Metal said as he scanned the area again but nothing came up. After looking over the old house again he sighed and turned around. But before he could even take a step a hard blow knocked him to the ground.

"What the-" Metal managed to say before a dark figure took out a small device and placed it on Metal's back. Instantly the robot felt volts of electricity run through his systems. The metallic blue hedgehog started to spark and the figure backed up and smiled.

"Good… We will see what Poison will do against a former friend now." Then the figure watched as the Metal slowly stood up. The metallic blue hedgehog then stared off into the darkness, its blood red eyes lifeless and full of hate. The figure chuckled and said "Metal Sonic, your target is Poison Light." Metal nodded before he turned on his engine and blasted off into the night.


	18. Metal Madness

**Alex the hedgehog belongs to Starbomb.**

"Hey!" I heard a voice call. I yawned and then sat up. Looking at the clock I narrowed my eyes. It was 8: 30 in the morning. Tiredly I sat up and gently shook Shadow awake. He growled in response and I said "I think someone is calling for us." Shadow sighed and said "It can wait."

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed anyway. I put on some pajama pants under my night gown and headed out of the room. As I walked down the halls I heard voices talking. I recognized Steel's and Bokun's voice but there was another I did not know.

I walked down the stairs and reached the living room. There Steel was talking to someone who had their back turned to me. Steel looked past the person and said "Poison, this guy says he has something for you." I walked forward and the person turned around and turned out to be the kind stranger who had saved me yesterday.

"Oh, hello R'n'R." I said and smiled. He smiled back and did a small bow. He then said "Hello Poison. I came to return this." He held out his hand and there was my necklace. I reached out and grabbed it and then asked "How did you get this?"

"I found it by the fallen tree. I am sorry for not returning it sooner." He said and I smiled and said "Thanks you." He nodded and said "Well, I must be on my way. It was lovely meeting you Poison." I nodded and said "Same to you."

Steel then headed over to the door to open it for R'n'R. But when he opened the door a blue blur came in and tackled Steel. My first thought was that Sonic had found him, but I was wrong.

Steel hit the wall hard but then did a spin dash against a metallic hedgehog. It was Metal Sonic. I walked forward and said "Metal! Stop!" Metal Sonic paused in mid punch, inches away from slugging Steel in the face. He then turned his head to me, his red eyes glowing with hate.

He blasted away from Steel and headed straight for me. But R'n'R leaped up into the air and spin kicked Metal Sonic making Metal ram into a wall. Metal stood back up and shook the dust off of him then turned to us.

"Metal?" I called and stated to walk forward but R'n'R placed an arm in front of me and said "Careful. I don't want you to get-" he was cut off as he bend backwards and a blast of energy went over him. Metal Sonic chuckled darkly and took a step forward to us.

Steel came up running in a spin dash but Metal turned and caught Steel while he was curled up and kicked him to the ceiling. Metal then quickly zoomed forward at me nut in a swift moment; I was picked up and carried outside by Shadow. He narrowed his eyes at the house and we watched as Metal flew outside of our house and land in the field facing us.

"What's wrong with him?" Shadow asked and I shook my head and said "I don't know…" Shadow put me down before he raced forward and so did Metal. Shadow spin dashed forward and Metal tackled him forward. There where flashes as both hedgehogs raced around ramming into each other and then they would run back and try again.

Then, when Shadow ran forward once again, Metal Sonic suddenly flared in Chaos Energy and blasted Shadow away. I knew Shadow would be okay, but Metal took this chance and blasted to me. I gasped and started to run but I was running at normal speed since I didn't have my rocket shoes on.

Metal tackled me hard and I first flew forward and then hit the ground even harder. I gasped in pain and then started to get up. Suddenly Metal landed next to me with his arms crossed. I looked up at him and asked "Why are you attacking us Metal? I'm your friend!"

He didn't say anything but his eyes flashed before he reached out. Confused I started to stand up wondering if he had snapped out of his rampage, but then he suddenly lashed ouch and grabbed my neck. I gasped for air and tried to pry his hand open but he had a firm hold.

"Poison!" I heard Shadow yell but Metal gave a side glance to Shadow then he turned back to me and started to tighten his grip. I gasped for air but Metal was closing my windpipe more with each breath I took. I gritted my teeth and then closed my eyes for a second. There was a moment where I felt clam…then it all changed as I opened my eyes back up and felt myself change into my Mecha version of myself.

Metal let go in surprise and backed up. I glared Metal and said "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not going to sit by and watch you hurt my friends." Metal's eyes flashed again and then he got into a fighting stance. I backed up and got ready to fight my friend turned enemy.


	19. Metal vs Mecha

Metal launched towards me and I launched towards him and we met tackling each other head on. I twisted around ready to attack again but Metal was quicker. He shot upwards and staying the air having his arms crossed. He glared down at me his eyes glowing.

I shot up after him and then he took off to the right and I stopped, turned and followed. Metal kept flying forward but he turned around and watched me fly after him. He was taunting me. I flew forward faster and then Metal suddenly stopped in midair and dived towards me.

Just before we collided, I bent backwards, and kicked up causing Metal to be hit in the chest and flipping over me. I then spun around and felt energy forming in my hand. I looked down and it looked like Chaos Energy. I looked back at Metal who was coming towards me again.

I fired the energy at him and he dodged to the side but didn't continue forward. Giving me a chance to fire another shot that hit him. He sparked for a moment and then his eyes flashed from red to green to back to red.

"Metal?" I called and he looked up at me. He then looked up and so did I. But nothing was there. When I looked back forward. Metal was just inches from me and he grabbed my arm and spun around real fast. Then he threw me down headed to the ground.

Just before I hit the ground Shadow leaped up and coughed me. He then landed on the ground and spun around looking up at Metal. Metal hovered down glaring at us. Shadow set me down and then made a Chaos Spear in his hand. I did the same and we both moved slowly to the sides of Metal. He shifted his gaze from Shadow to me, not sure who to attack first.

Suddenly he turned towards Shadow and shot towards him. Shadow threw his Chaos Spear then tried a homing attack. Metal dodged the spear but Shadow's homing attack got him and caused him to fly back onto the ground. Shadow landed next to him.

Shadow then placed his foot on Metal's chest keeping him down and he made a Chaos Spear. I walked over to Shadow and looked down at Metal. His eyes hadn't changed and he was just waiting for Shadow to ease up so he can make his move.

I leaned down and Shadow said "Careful." I nodded and then turned to Metal and said "Metal?" He shifted his gaze to me but did nothing else. I stared at him for a moment and then thought of a way to make him talk.

"What is your purpose?" I asked and he was quiet for a moment and then said "This unit's purpose is to eliminate Poison Light the Hedgehog."

"Why? Who programed you to do that?" I asked and he sparked and his eyes fizzed then he said "The master's motives unknown. Programmer is-" he suddenly started sparking like crazy and Shadow grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Suddenly energy crackled into the air blinding us. Shadow covered his eyes and I turned away. My mistake…

Metal shot forward going fast as possible ripping me out of Shadows arms and sent me flying back. I hit the ground hard but Metal didn't stop there. He flew up and then sped down and smashed into me causing me to be pushed back into the ground.

The impact snapped me back to normal and Metal's eyes flashed. I could tell by his eyes that he was secretly grinning. He pushed down and I grabbed his leg to try him to stop but he was just too strong. I looked up and said "Metal, please…stop…I'm your friend…"

"Metal…remember when we first met? Remember how I helped you rescue TD and MKnux? Remember the Death Egg? Please…" Metal pulled back his hand into a fist and I closed my eyes. But the hit never came. I slowly opened my eyes and looked back up to see Metal's arm shaking.

He suddenly stumbled back and placed his hands to his head. I stood up and watched Metal starting to spark again. I walked forward but Metal looked up and said "S-stay –zzz- ba-ack – kzzt-."

I backed up a step and the sparks started coming off more. Metal stumbled around and then I saw something on his back. It was a small round black device that was blinking a small red light. I narrowed my eyes and then I ran behind Metal and grabbed the device. Soon as I did Metal tried to reach back to grab me.

I gripped the device and then ripped it off his back. Instantly Metal shut off and dropped to the ground. I huffed and then started to reach down to grab Metal but a beeping sound made me stop. I looked around and then down at the device. On it was a red Z that was blinking. I narrowed my eyes at it and then looked up as Metal started to stand up.

His eyes were now calm and he looked up at me and said "Poison? Where am I?" Before I could say anything he looked to what I was holding and said "Scanning…" I looked down at the object and held it out to him. The beeping was still going but it was starting to speed up.

"Poison drop that!" Metal suddenly said and pushed me causing me to drop it but the beeping became a long buzz before it burst into a large ball of flames. Metal and I were blasted back. We crashed down to the ground and there was a ringing in my ear. I looked around but everything was blurry but I made out a shape coming to me.

Then my vision cleared and Shadow leaned down and held me up in a sitting position. "Are you alright?" He asked and nodded and placed a hand to my head. I then looked up at Shadow and asked "Where's Metal?" Shadow looked up and around the field then said "Over there." I turned around and saw Metal laying a few feet away.

Metal…I tried to stand up but Shadow said "Hold on, your hurt…" I forced myself up and said "I don't care. Metal…" I walked forward and stepped on something. I stepped back and saw a shiny piece of blue metal. I snapped my head back up and saw a few pieces of Metal was scattered all around the area. My eyes widen and I ran over to Metal.

"Metal!" I yelled as I reached him. His screen where his eyes would be is cracked, his arm was torn, and wires were hanging out. Shadow came over and said "Poison…if we hurry maybe Tails could fix him." I looked up at Shadow and then back at Metal and said "Alright. But I'm going alone."

I leaned down and gently picked up Metal which caused a few scraps to fall off of him. I felt my eyes tearing up but I looked forward and then turned on my rocket shoes. Then next thing I knew, I was racing off to New Mobotropolice holding the broken Metal Sonic in my arms.


	20. Meeting a few old Friends

I raced through the streets of New Mobotropolice catching the attention of several Mobians but I didn't care. I turned the corner and as I ran down the sidewalk, something came up speeding beside me and I looked over and meet the friendly green eyes of Sonic.

"Hey True Blue." I said with a huff and turned a corner. He stayed right at my side and said "Long time no see. Hey…I know you're in a rush over him," He paused and looked down at Metal. Then he looked back up and said "Sorry about the other day." I nodded and gave a small smile and said "It's alright."

I then tried to speed up but I have to be careful so he doesn't break anymore. I turned on last corner and then saw Tails Workshop come into view. I slowed down but I was still going fast. I then pushed open Tails door and skidded to a halt inside. Tails leaped up startled and turned to face me.

"Poison?" Tails said in disbelief. I ran up to him and held out Metal and said "Please Tails. Fix him…please!" Tails looked down at Metal and asked "What happened to him?"

"Some device was controlling him and then it exploded." I quickly said and Tails said "Follow me." Then we both headed back into the garage of his workshop were Tails cleared a workspace and said "Place him on that table." I did what I was told and placed the broken Metal Sonic on the table.

I watched Tails first remove a few broken pieces before he hooked up some wires to Metal Sonic. Then he moved to a monitor and started to type something.

"What are you doing?" I asked and Tails said "Downloading Metal's Heart-Drive and any stray files along with memories." I nodded and then looked back at Metal. I sighed and then Tails spoke up and said "Poison, where have you been?"

"A friend's place." I said and Tails sighed and then said "So, the device you found. Do you think it belonged to Eggman?" I shook my head and said "No, there was a Z on it though…If you want I can go look for it…"

"No need."

I turned around and Sonic strolled in and held out his hand. There was the device and I was surprised that it was not destroyed from the explosion. Tails grabbed the device and placed it in a small container. "I'll let it run through the scanner." Tails said and then Sonic leaned on the door way.

Suddenly light flashed into the room and I watched Nicole materialize from her Nanites. She had a worried look and then she saw me and that worry turned to confusion.

"Poison?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded and then Tails said "I was shocked too." Nicole shook her head to clear her mind and then turned to Tails and Sonic and said "Guardian Knuckles sent in a call to the Freedom HQ. I spoke with him and he had requested backup for an enemy he and the Chaotix were facing."

Tails and Sonic exchanged a glance and Sonic asked Tails "I don't know, Knuckles asking our help on his island?" Tails shrugged his shoulders and said "We should go help anyway." Tails then turned away from the scanner and said "I'll work on Metal when I get back Poison. You should head home for now." I sadly nodded and then watched as Tails got the Tornado up and running and Sonic hopped on the wing.

"Bye guys." I said and waved. Sonic gave thumbs up and a smirk while Tails gave a nod. Then the plane drove out of the workshop and then flew off into the sky. I watched them go and then turned to look at Metal. Then I turned on my rocket shoes and said "It was nice seeing you again Nicole."

Nicole nodded and said "Same here Poison. I'll watch Metal Sonic while you are gone." I gave her a quick nod before I ran off heading back home, unaware that someone had been watching me the whole time.


	21. Plans for a Party

When I got home it was late in the afternoon. Instead of going straight home, I had hung around The Great Forest. It was nice, just sitting there and letting your mind wonder. I had time to think things over… such as…WTF was wrong with Metal!

Also how long Steel would be in hiding till either Sonic forgets about it, he Nova and Candy move away, or until Sonic and Steel fight to the death. Oh and Chaos Croc… the may or may not be real roboticized crocodile… and then R'n'R. He's been real nice to everyone, and I've never seen him around New Mobotropolice before…

I opened the door something sliced through the air past me. I blinked in surprise and turned around to see a knife…no dagger had stuck into the tree. My heart started to beat fast and I turned back to see everyone was now staring at me.

"Serein did it." Steel said and pointed to Serein who was hiding behind the couch. I walked in a bit and shut the door behind me. Serein was behind the couch, having her tails poking out. Envy was sitting on the stairs drinking a coke-a-cola. R'n'R was just standing quietly in the back of the room, and Steel was sitting on the floor with Blood.

"So… how is Metal Sonic going to be?" Serein asked and I was about to ask how she knew but Steel spoke up and said "She came over with Envy and I told them what had happened." I looked at Serein who was peeking out from behind the couch. I smiled at her and she said "Yay! You are not mad!" She then launched out and hugged me.

I hugged her back and said "Don't aim for the door next time…" Serein nodded and then said "So…party time!" I blinked in surprise and asked "Party? Where?" Serein rolled her eyes and said "Here! We need to throw you a party, not only because you're getting married to Mr. Emo, but your back from the dead!"

"I don't know…" I said and rubbed the back of my head. I did a weak smile and said "Sonic, Tails and Nicole are the only ones beside you guys that know I am alive…"

Serein frowned and said "Plllleeeaaassseee? Let me throw you a party! It can be right here in the backyard! I'll even have Nicole make a pool out of Nanites and stuff!" I smiled and said "Well…okay…but let's not make it a huge party…"

Serein nodded and then said "I'll even invite Silver!" I gave her a look and asked "Silver? The hedgehog?" Serein turned around and said "No, the mouse… yes the hedgehog! He's been around in this time looking for "the traitor"." I chuckled and said "And he ran into you?"

"I was accused of being the traitor… but we got over it 'cuz I am just epic like that." Serein boasted and then said "Poison, I am really glad your back." She gently smiled and then hugged me, not as tight as usual but I could tell she was scared of me "dying" again.

Serein then stretched and said "Come on Envy! It's going to be a busy night at the Red Moon!" I looked over to see Envy was in an arm wrestle contest with Steel. Serein and I exchanged a glance and then I said "Five bucks Steel wins."

"I bet ten if Envy wins!" She said and not a moment later Envy pushed Steel's arm back and stood up. I sighed and then said "You set me up…"

"Love you too!" Serein said as she grabbed a ten from my pocket and bolted out of the room. Envy followed Serein leaving me feeling like an idiot. I looked over at Steel who rubbed his arm and said "I was not a part of whatever they did."

I rolled my eyes and then looked over at R'n'R who was gently petting Death. Death had an unreadable expression, and just stared at the red cat. R'n'R stood up and then turned to me and said "I should get going. It was nice meeting you again Poison Light." I gave him a nod and said "Nice meeting you too R'n'R. And stop by at the party tomorrow. I would love to see you there."

"I'll come if I can make it." He said with a smile and then waved goodbye as he walked out the front door. I closed it after he left and then turned to head up the stairs.

"I don't like him."

I looked back at Steel who was over at the window. His eyes where narrowed and he had such a serious look. His arms where crossed, sort of like Shadow does and he scowled.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he looked over at me from the corner of his eye and said "There's something not right about him." I rolled my eyes and said "You're being paranoid." Steel turned his head to me and asked "Did you tell him your last name?"

I paused on the first step and then said "…No…I didn't." Steel nodded and then I added "But, lots of people have heard of me, or maybe Serein told him." Steel shrugged and said "Maybe… night Poison." I nodded to him and then headed up the steps to my room.


	22. The Future

I got my pajamas on, which were purple silk and super soft, I headed off to bed. And then I realized I hadn't seen Shadow ever since I got back. Maybe that was a good thing, he would flip if he found out I almost got hit with a dagger by Serein.

I looked around the room for any traces of Shadow. None than I could see, except the window was open. I walked over to it and reached out to close it, but my foot hit something on the ground. I looked down and saw a brown box. I stared at it for a few seconds before I reached down and pulled one of the flaps open to see it was my comic box. Some of the comics I got from Lithia were put in here… I wonder…

I moved the box to the side and then stuck my head out of the window and looked up at the roof and called "Shadow?" No reply came but I knew better than that. I stepped out of the window onto a lower part of the roof and climbed up it. When I reached the top, I saw Shadow sitting down looking the other way. Curious, I called out "Shadow? You okay?"

Shadow looked over his shoulder and said "Yes." I narrowed my eyes and said "You're lying." Shadow sighed and said "Just come here for a second." I carefully walked over to him and asked "What's wrong?"

"The Future." Shadow said with a slight growl. Confused, I sat down next to him and asked "And what's wrong with the future?" Shadow looked at me and picked up something next to him. I did a small flinch as I saw he had taken some of my comics.

You know, when I first told him he was nothing but a cartoon in my world, he took it a lot better than I thought he would. But I guess I would be having a mental break down if it was me who was supposed to be "not real". But then again, maybe they were real the entire time, and Sega just hijacked their lives and turned them into stupid adventures… I mean really, Sonic Colors… Serein and I think they were high when they came up with it.

"You say this is what will happen in 25 years…correct?" Shadow asked and I saw he had the comic about him being King Shadow 25 years later. I rubbed the back of my head and said "Well… yes… I mean the other comics have marked out your lives…maybe not in great detail but…yes…"

Shadow was silent for a while and then I said "Wait, this could not be the future." Shadow looked up from the comic and asked "What do you mean by that?" I looked back to the comics and said "It's a "possible" future according to the creators of the Sonic Comics. This means there could be a different ending to 25 years later." I said with a smile.

I shivered a bit from the chilly night air and then looked up at the sky. The moon was a crescent right now, and there where millions and millions of stars out. I was suddenly pulled closer to Shadow as he wrapped an arm around me. We both lay down on the roof looking up at the sky. I smiled and laid my head on Shadow's chest.

"Serein is planning a party." I said and I heard Shadow sigh. He then said "It's going to be here isn't it?" I nodded and said "She said it's for welcoming me back, from the dead." I then paused, and then added "And to celebrate us getting married."

"Is the Faker coming?" Shadow randomly asked. I thought for a moment and then said "If Serein invites him. I know Silver is coming."

"Who?"

"Oh…never mind. You'll probably see him tomorrow."

We stared at the stars for a while longer, and then I yawned and said "I'm going to go to bed. You coming?" Shadow nodded and then stood up. I collected the comics and then stood up, but Shadow suddenly picked me up bridle style. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me down and headed back to our room.


	23. Party Starts

(Alex belongs to starbomb)

Serein brought out a bowl of skittles and set them on one of the tables that were set outside. I was setting up chairs while Steel helped bring out food with Serein. Nicole had managed to come early. Serein had snuck her out of New Mobotropolice in her hand held form. Here she managed to create her Nanites form and was currently making more Nanites to construct a pool. Serein said she would get the water.

It was late in the day and friends of mine were already coming. First two to show up was TD and MKnux… which I had to explain to them what happened with Metal. Then next Felidae and Espio showed up. Felidae nearly hugged me to death, like Serein. And she told me that the rest of the Chaotix couldn't make it. Something about Angel Island was a wreck after an attack.

"Tails might be late." Serein said as she helped me set up a chair.

"Why?" I asked as I moved onto the next chair. She huffed and said "He wanted to get some work done on Metal." I suddenly looked up at her and asked "Did you invite Sonic?"

"Pfff- hell no! Poison, I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid. I know that Steel, and Sonic don't mix right now." I smiled and patted her head saying "Good girl." She smiled and said "Can I have some skittles now?" I shrugged and said "Fine by me."

"Yay!" She screamed and run to the skittle bowl. I rolled my eyes and then a voice called "Your front door was locked so I came around back!" I turned and saw Alex walk up with her hands in her pocket. She smiled and said "So, where's Mister Emo?"

I chuckled and said "Inside, he said he would be out later. And I'm glad you could make it Alex." She smiled and said "Wouldn't miss it!"

"So, you nervous about all your old friends finding out your alive?" She asked and I shrugged and said "Wouldn't you?" She shrugged to and we both laughed.

"Oh mah stars, the rumors are true!"

I sun around to see Bunnie and Antoine came walking up. I smiled and turned to them saying "Nope, it's the truth. I'm back."

"But how? Last time Ah' saw you, you gone and saved Mobius, darlin!" Bunnie said and I rubbed the back of my head and said "Long story short, I have great friends and chaos emeralds… Are you and Antoine the only ones coming?" I asked and watched as Antoine walked over to the snack table. We never talked much or got to know each other.

"Sally-girl and Amy are on their way. Sugar-hog said somthin about searching for someone. And Ah' think Tails is coming, but Ah' don't know for sure… But what's this Ah' here your done gone and getting married?"

"Yes, I am." I said and then shower her my hand with the ring. Her smile got bigger and said "Ah'm happy for yah Poison!" I smiled and then said "I'll be right back."

Bunnie nodded and I quickly headed inside through the back door. Blood was laying around on a sunny part of the ground. I walked over to him and said "Hey boy, you okay?" He just replied with the flick of his ear. Which I guess meant 'yah, just being lazy.'

I smiled and then walked into the living room. Shadow was sitting on the couch, having his eyes closed and arms cross. I rolled my eyes and said "You coming outside Shadow? It's a nice day out… and more of our friends are here." Shadow opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Fine." He simply said and stood up. I smiled and said "Try to have fun at least?" Shadow just made a low sigh sound and walked outside. I chuckled and then walked into the kitchen. I opened the door to the fridge and pulled out some drinks.

"Mrs. Light!" Someone called and I turned around just in time to get tackled into a hug. I looked down and found it was Cream who had hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back saying "Long time no see Cream." Cheese flew around us and I reached up and gently grabbed him. He gave me a confused look and I said "Try to keep it down until we are outside. Shadow's got a Chao too. He's mean and I don't want him to try and fight you, alright?" Cheese nodded and I let him go. He flew up and then landed in Cream's arms.

Most of the day went like that. Old friends of mine came. Greetings were said, and when someone would ask how I was alive, I kept it short and simple, leaving out the part that I was staying with some psychotic albino echidna for four months. Serein was charged up on sugar. Running around the place, talking really fast, she even did a cannonball into the pool with her clothes still on.

"Party is going great." Steel said as he walked over to me. He had a coke-a-cola in his hand and then he added "Nova and Candy are even here…" He pointed over by a tree where Candy was trying to keep Nova from eating anymore sweets. Serein was fine if she was hyper… but crazy cat who had the power to blow things up on a sugar rush? We all be screwed.

"Yah, it has been going good. Although I haven't seen Tails…or R'n'R." Steel made a sigh and said "I'm telling yah Poison, there is something not right with that guy. He has creepy written all over him!" I rolled my eyes and started to say something, but then a voice called out "Seems like a nice party! Mind if I join?"

Everyone looked up to the roof. I did a small gasp as Sonic was standing on the roof with his arms crossed, and he had a cocky grin. I felt Steel tense up beside me I watched as Sonic turned his eyes over to us and glare at Steel.

"Should you run?" I asked but Steel was already heading the other direction.


	24. Party Chrasher

Sonic launched of the roof as a blue blur. He rushed right past me and in instant, tackled Steel over who had been caught off guard even thought he was already running. The two speedy blue hedgehogs went sprawling on the ground. I gasped and watched as they flipped up and Steel tried to run but Sonic spun around him trapping him in a blue circle.

Anyone would have tried to jump over, but when you have faced fast beings like Sonic and Shadow, you know that they can leap up and attack you then. Or catch your leg and bring you to a quick and painful fall and drag across the ground.

Felling like Steel was at a disadvantage, because he never fights really, I ran over closer to the blue hedgehogs and I yelled over the wind made by Sonic, "Steel! Spin dash in a tight circle!" Steel gave a quick nod and then curled up and started to spin around like I told him.

In doing so, ground and earth splashed up and hit Sonic. Sonic spun off a little ways away and turned to glare at me. I glared back at him and no words needed to be exchanged. Sonic turned, without saying anything and went straight at Steel. I took a step to run forward but Shadow moved in front of me and said "To get between their fight is suicide. It may not look like much right now, but you got to remember who they are. And what they tend to fight each other as, and how."

I sighed and then Shadow lead me back away from the open field where two blur blurs. One slightly darker than the other, would crash into the air. And then land back on the ground to only do it again.

"Seems Steel has gotten himself in a bit of trouble has he?" A voice said and I looked over my shoulder to see R'n'R standing near the edge of the pool, a drink in one of his hands. I nodded and then said "Yah… something that has to do with Sonic." I still didn't want to give my friend's secret away so that was all I was saying to the blood red cat.

Suddenly the two blue blurs raced back towards the part and circled the pool. If you tried following them with your eyes, it just made you dizzy, including me. Alex walked up behind me and said "Looks like we have a couple of part crashers… I'll fix it!"

I then watched as she walked to the edge of where the blue blurs raced around, and stuck her foot out. First went Steel, and then Sonic as they tripped and launched into the water. Everyone rushed to the side of the pool and peered into the water.

Suddenly Sonic launched up, and gasped for breath. His emerald green eyes wide and shocked. Then Steel came up, a few feet away. He was calmer, and gently took in soft breaths, his blood red eyes darted around and then rest on Sonic who had not yet noticed his copy.

Without warning, Steel sprang forward, using the wall to kick off, and tackled Sonic. Under the water the two went. Serein walked to the edge of the water and took a breath; she then leaned over and stuck her head under water. A few seconds later she came up gasping for air and said "Shit's happening down there! I think Steel is trying to drown Sonic!"

I gasped and then pulled off my shirt, which had my swimsuit underneath it, and then my jeans. I then threw off my shoes and socks then dived into the icy cold water. It took me a second for my eyes do adjust to the watery world around me, but then I saw the two hedgehogs.

Sonic was pinned to the bottom of the pool, while Steel was on top of him trying to keep him down there. And what sent a faint wave of fear through me was that I saw a faint ring of red forming around Steels eyes. Pushing off the wall, I swam over to him.

He snapped his gaze up to me, but calmed down when he realized who I was, he then looked down to Sonic, and stepped back. Sonic pushed himself up, and at the same time, the three of us swam to the surface, gasping for air. A hand grabbed my shoulder and then I turned around to see Shadow, leaning over the edge of the pool pulling me back towards him.

"I told you not to get mixed up with them…" He said and then I countered by saying "But Steel could have killed Sonic! Or the other way around! I couldn't just stand by and watched!" Shadow was quiet after that, he didn't say anything, but helped me out of the pool.

Sonic was helped out by Bunnie and Sally, while Steel got help from Candy and Nova. Nova glared at the Freedom Fighters and stuck her tongue out at them, while Candy just gave a fierce glare.

"Leave them be." Shadow warned me again and then wrapped his arms around me. I ignored what Shadow said and then asked "Why do you keep saying that? Problems don't just solve themselves!"

"This one has too." Shadow said with a slight growl. I rolled my eyes and said "Why? Sonic want's Steel gone, Steel probably want's to smash every bear bottle he has over Sonic's head. Nothing good can come out of it! They're going to try and kill each other at one point!"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." Shadow said in a scowl and let go of me and then I turned towards him and said "I can take care of myself. I don't need you to take control of my life." Shadow narrowed his eyes into slits and said "I am not trying to Poison. I just-"

"Just stop trying okay Shadow? I can take care of my own life…" I said and turned away from him. He growled and then huffed; He then turned away from me and walked in the other direction. How can one day meant for good turn so bad in a matter of hours? I looked back towards Sonic and Steel who, were inches from each other, their hands tightened into fist, and eyes glaring with hate.

"Knock it off you guys-" I yelled loud and suddenly, a gunshot wrung through the air. Everything next happened in such a blur I couldn't tell what happened. But there was a flash of green light, and I was pushed back. I hit the ground kind of hard and scrapped my arm, but I didn't really feel the pain.

Instead I looked up to see the back of Shadow facing me. Had he pushed me down? I growled myself at this and then stood up. I then walked up to him and was about to yell at him, when he drew his hand away from his chest. His white glove was now stained in blood, his blood.

And then he suddenly collapsed to the ground.


End file.
